The Light Vs The Dark
by Chanel101
Summary: Meaghan is the best friend and manager of Triple H and Shawn Michaels. When one of them throws all caution to the wind and involves himself with the company's most feared wrestler, The Undertaker will Meaghan be able to stop her friend from becoming a victim of the deadly streak? Or will she herself become more involved than she wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**Readers: **Alright I'm doing a little rewrite to the Memory Remains. This story is how I was originally going to write it and it'll take a few stories to complete. I hope you are all ready for this! It follows the Shawn Michaels and Undertaker storyline all the way through the Undertaker and Triple H storyline and finally the End of an Era match! I hope you all like this story =)) Here's Chapter 1!

**Chapter 1**

Ever have a best friend who you thought would always be there for you no matter what? Has that same friend promised to always protect you and never do something that would cause you trouble or great pain? That's what my life was like when I was Triple H and Shawn Michael's best friend. Things started out perfect but as each of their careers grew…so did their egos and arrogance.

My name is Meaghan Johnson and this is the long and tiring tale of how the two men I called my best friends took me on one of the most dangerous rides of my life.

Shawn, Hunter, and I all met when I appeared in the company they worked for, WWE. I was a manager for my brother Maven but soon started doing a little wrestling of my own. I was a three time Woman's Champion and probably one of the sexiest divas alive. I had pretty light caramel skin, dark chocolate hair that hung down to the small of my back, and the prettiest hazel eyes. I was one of the taller divas with a skinny body and an awesome set of boobs. Guys loved it when I did my entrance and tossed my pretty brown hair back and leaned on the ropes. I barely got along with the females until the day I got injured and was unable to wrestle ever again.

That's when I met Shawn. He came to me one day asking if I wanted to be his manager. Now I knew the man all too well to know that he only wanted a pretty face at his side whenever he was wrestling but I accepted anyways. Soon a professional partnership, turned into going out for drinks and getting to know more about the infamous Shawn Michaels. Within two months or so, we had become good friends. Soon after, I met Hunter who then joined us whenever we were off the clock. I had so much fun with those two and enjoyed being there for them in order to help them succeed. It had been a long two years since we all started talking.

Anyways, things with us were going great until Shawn decided that he was going to go big for the upcoming Wrestle Mania event. Hunter and I were sitting in my backyard next to the pool when Shawn came stumbling out of the house. He was dancing to his own entrance music which he had blasting from my stereo in the living room.

"Shawn what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

Hunter shook his head, "Why does this surprise you?"

I giggled as Shawn stopped dancing and walked over to us. "I'm entertaining myself of course. I need to after the offer I got today."

I raised my eyebrow as Hunter glanced at me for a moment. "And what offer would that be? You're not planning on firing me as your manager are you?"

He sighed and took a seat at the end of my beach chair. I sat up and gently smacked his arm.

"Hey! I'm talking to you?"

He took a deep breath and glanced at me. "Listen Meg, before I tell you guys this there's something you ought to know."

"Do tell," Hunter said before taking a swig of his beer.

Shawn glanced at him and then dropped his gaze. I could tell by his demeanor that something had been on his mind for a long time.

"Listen…I haven't been making too much money lately…" he said. "I was about to quit the WWE but someone else made an offer I can't refuse."

"And just who was that?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around my bare legs.

"JBL…"

Hunter and I gasped in unison. "What!"

"Look guys just hear me out on this one ok? The WWE isn't paying me enough money to keep my bills paid and to help me take care of some other things in my life….he told me to work for him and he'll pay me more than what the WWE is offering."

"Shawn are you stupid?" Hunter asked. "That man is going to make your life a living hell! Besides you could have just come to me."

"Yeah or me!" I snapped.

Shawn growled, "Look I'm sorry I didn't go to you guys but I'm a grown man and I have to make things work for myself."

I sighed and raked my hand threw my hair, "So does this mean we won't see you as much anymore?"

"Just at work really. But don't worry, while working for him he can help my career out too." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Oh? And what have I done for you exactly?"

"Come on Meg, you know I didn't mean it like that." He said.

"Then what did you mean?" Hunter asked.

Shawn glared at Hunter, "I only meant that he is guaranteeing me a spot in the Royal Rumble this year."

"Oh…" I said. "Well I suppose that's a good thing…but please don't let him make you do stupid stuff like costing people their matches or-"

"-I'll be refereeing his matches." He said.

Hunter choked on his beer, "Excuse me!"

"Yeah…and I have to make sure that he wins them all." He said.

"Shawn you can't do that!" I yelled.

"Well I have to until I make all the money I need. Look if you two aren't going to support me on this then maybe I need to consider getting new friends."

I rolled my eyes. "Shawn only real friends would tell you when something isn't right and we're your real friends."

Without another word I got up and went inside of my house. I couldn't believe Shawn was really acting like this and was really willing to let a man like JBL tell him what to do. I thought it wouldn't get any worse than this…but boy oh boy was I ever wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Knock, Knock, Knock. "Meaghan?" Shawn called out to me from the other side of my bedroom door. "Come on girl open the door."

I sighed as I finished changing out of my bikini and into some shorts and a white beater. I then walked to the door and gently unlocked it before heading to my bed to take a seat. Shawn walked in as I was sitting down rubbing the back of his neck as he did so.

He looked at me with apologetic eyes and I immediately felt disarmed. I rolled my eyes playfully and tapped my seat next to me. "Come on over here…"

He smiled and did as I said, keeping his head down once he was seated. I folded my arms and crossed my legs, "Shawn, it's alright that you're doing this, but you can't get mad when your friends don't particularly like the decision."

"I understand Meg and I'm sorry for reacting the way that I did. Just promise me you'll still be there for support. Trust me I don't like working as JBL's lacky as much as you don't agree with it but I've got to do this for myself."

I sighed, "Alright but if things get too crazy you have to promise me you'll get out of that job."

"Fine, I promise." He said, "Now can I have a hug please?"

I laughed and shook my head before opening my arms to hug him. "Now that we've got this settled I thought there was something else you would like to know."

"Awe come on Shawn no more surprises please," I said.

"No no no just hear me out," He said. "I think I want to face the Undertaker at Wrestle Mania this year…"

"WHAT! Are you crazy?" I asked.

He laughed, "Yes and no…I only plan to do this if I don't win the Royal Rumble. Besides, who better to face him and end the streak once and for all?"

"Anyone but you Shawn, I don't want to see you get hurt." I told him.

"Yeah well when you sign up for this business, getting hurt comes in the package." He explained as he stood up. "Look, I really want to win the Royal Rumble and if I do, then there is no need for me to face the Undertaker."

I dropped my gaze from him knowing that him winning the Royal Rumble was going to be a tough one.

"Hey…look at me," he said.

I glanced up into his eyes and couldn't fight the smile that was burning to come out.

"Everything is going to be alright Meg, I promise." He said.

I nodded as he turned and left me in peace. I had a hard time believing that things would be alright, especially after we returned to work a few days later. I walked into an Arena located in Austin, TX ready to meet up with Hunter and Shawn. I was dressed in a sparkly hot pink dress that was strapless and showed off my long legs. It also accented every curve of my body and brought out the rich color of my skin. I wore a cute pair of 7in silver pumps and had my hair in long curls. I had pretty dangling diamond earrings and a matching diamond bracelet.

A few passing wrestlers whistled while some diva's either complemented me or glared with jealousy.

"Hey there Miss Thang come to ask me out on a date finally?" Dave Batista asked.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Oh please you just want to see me naked."

"I wouldn't mind…." He said as he pulled me in for a hug. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm good just ready to get the next few months out of the way." I said.

He nodded and placed a towel around his neck, "Yeah I here you. How's managing the hot heads? They haven't started fighting over you yet have they?"

"No they haven't but I am worried as hell about Shawn." I said. "I guess he's going to be working for JBL for a while and to be honest I don't know if that's a good idea."

Dave chuckled and was about to answer when someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and into the eyes of Shawn's new boss. I damn near cringed at how he smirked at me.

"You know, I couldn't help but overhear how you think Shawn working for me is a bad idea." He said.

I glared at him wanting to slap him so bad for simply touching me but I wasn't that much of a bitch. "Yes I do think it's a bad idea. Shawn shouldn't have to belittle himself to working for a guy like you."

He laughed and took off his big white cowboy hat. "Oh well if I were you, I wouldn't worry my pretty self about Shawn anymore. I've got everything he needs to become a huge superstar in this business. You see unlike you, I will make sure that Shawn gets all the matches he deserves."

"Hey man ease up on the girl," Dave said. "I think you've been doing an awesome job with Hunter and Shawn."

JBL laughed, "A good job doing what exactly? Parading them down to the ring? Being their cheerleader at ringside….or have you been on your back for them during your time off."

I gasped and screamed, "Excuse me!" before ranting at him Spanish. Dave gently held my arms as JBL walked away.

"Calm down Meg, calm down!" he yelled.

"No! How dare he accuse me of sleeping with my two best friends!" I yelled.

Dave laughed, "Well he isn't the only one who believes that Meaghan. A couple of people around here find it odd that you are always with them even when you guys aren't working."

I took a deep breath, "Screw what everyone has to say! I would never go so low as to sleep with people to get ahead here. You know what, I'm not even going to get into it with these people because clearly everyone here is jealous of me."

"And I agree with that. But please don't worry about JBL. He's just pissed off because you blew him off 2 years ago."

I rolled my eyes thinking about my first day in the company. I was scared as hell and he was trying to hit on me. I wasn't sure why he even thought he was my type because he damn sure wasn't.

"Well he needs to get over that. Besides I don't see myself dating anyone from here." I said before walking down the hall to find Hunter. I wasn't sure where JBL got off speaking to me like that, but I promised that I would have my revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey there sweetness." Hunter said when I walked into his locker room. "Damn you're looking good in that dress."

I giggled as he hugged me, "Thanks Hunter, are you ready for the show tonight?"

"I sure am," he answered. "Tonight is the night that I officially enter the Royal Rumble."

"Awesome!" I said. "And when you go make sure you throw that pig JBL out of the ring."

He looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "Why? I thought you said you were cool with Shawn's decision?"

"I was until that idiot accused me of sleeping with the two of you!" I said.

Hunter shook his head in disbelief, "Wow, he really said that?"

"Yes," I said as I leaned against the wall and folded my arms. "I don't like where this is going Hunter…I'm real sure that Shawn might get himself into trouble with that asshole."

He sighed and pulled his shirt over his head. I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip as I eyeballed his amazing body. I had to admit, I had thought about dating Shawn or Hunter before, but I didn't want something bad to happen that would result in us never speaking again. You see, as a beautiful Mexican woman, I had quite a temper and I tend to argue until I get my way. Guys in this company didn't deal with girls like me for that very reason.

"Listen Meg, everything is going to be alright. Now I am going to teach JBL a lesson about disrespecting you tonight in the ring, but when it comes to Shawn, I wouldn't even bother unless it affects you directly."

I glanced at him with a soft smile, "Alright Hunter I'll let it go, but I'm still worried."

"And you have every right to be." He said as he poured water all over his head, letting it flow all over his body.

I found myself lost in my impure thoughts, wondering why this man didn't have a wife.

"Um….Meg? Are you ready to go to the ring?" he asked.

I shook myself back to reality with a, "Huh?"

"I said let's go to the ring silly." He said with a smile.

I nodded, "Oh, yea…let's go."

He laughed and headed out of the room with me close behind. A camera man followed us down the hall letting us know that all of our fans could see us approaching the arena. I gave the camera an evil smirk as I placed my hands on my hips and followed a determined Game to the ring.

Just before we reached the backstage area we passed by a few wrestlers including the Phenom himself. He was leaning against a wall completely dressed in his ring attire, black trench coat, and that famous big black hat on his head. He glanced at me for a moment as I walked by making me slightly nervous. Just as I got past him, he reached out and gently grabbed my arm.

"I hear your boy wants to face me at Wrestle Mania this year if he doesn't win the Royal Rumble." He said.

I didn't look at him, I just nodded and said. "Yes he said that…"

He chuckled and gently released my arm, "Well you might want to tell him…to be careful of what he wishes for."

I pressed my lips together and then laughed it off before walking to join Hunter. I didn't know who that man thought he was, but if he touched me again I would make sure he wouldn't wrestle ever again.

The crowd erupted into a frenzy as we made our way to the ring. Hunter was scheduled to wrestle JBL that night and I was thrilled to see Hunter beat the living daylights out of him. Unfortunately for us, when JBL got out of his limo, he was followed by Shawn who was wearing a referee shirt. I glared at them with evil eyes as the crowd booed them both.

I hated seeing Shawn work for a man like him especially when he was being used like a pawn. He was stronger than this…and way better than this.

When the match started things seemed to be going pretty well. Hunter was giving him all his best shots and JBL was returning with some of his own. I thought maybe Shawn would call the match right down the middle and we could all walk out of here feeling good about it, but when JBL had Hunter pinned, Shawn did the unthinkable and counted his own best friend out with a fast 3 count. I was so appalled by his actions that I climbed into the ring and began ranting at him in Spanish.

"I'm sorry Meg! But if I don't do this I don't get paid and…."

"And what? Huh? What could be more important than your friend?" I asked.

Without an answer he turned around and followed his proud new leader out of the arena. I gladly helped Hunter up and we too walked to the backstage area.

"Damn can you believe that?" Hunter asked as we walked into his dressing room. "I can't believe he actually cost me the match!"

I sighed as the camera man peeked into the dressing room, "Calm down Hunter, it's going to be alright."

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that Meaghan? Hm? As far as I'm concerned if this behavior from Shawn keeps up he can find himself a new best friend! You know how I get when I feel betrayed Meg,"

"I understand that," I said with a smirk, "And that's why I know you're going to win the Royal Rumble this year…by throwing him over the top rope."

Hunter looked at me with a slightly confused look before smiling suddenly, "Ah, I get what you're saying…."

"Shawn will most likely be doing everything he can to insure that JBL wins that match…all you have to do is be the one who eliminates him and then you eliminate JBL and become the winner."

He smirked, "Yeah….I like that plan…But what happens if I get eliminated before they do?"

I smirked and played with a piece of my hair, "Oh I always have a back-up plan. Don't worry Shawn and JBL will get what's coming to them."

"You're an evil woman Meg…but I like that." He said before the camera man left the dressing room. I wanted to send Shawn a message that would hopefully force him to open his eyes and realize he's being played and hopefully things worked out that way….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night Hunter and I got back to my hotel suite to find some white roses and a card waiting for me on my porch. I shook my head, knowing they were from Shawn. I had no clue what the hell was going on in his mind but he was about to get a huge wake-up call from Hunter and I. He needed to know who his real boss was and that was final.

"Can you believe he actually sent these to me?" I said as I tossed them in the trash can along with the card. Hunter picked up the card from the trash and opened it up. He was silent for a moment as he read the card and then glanced at me.

"I don't think this is from Shawn Meg," he said as he examined the card.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

He shrugged, "It's not signed and you know Shawn always signs his name."

"Does it say anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah, it says _your journey starts here." _He said.

I chuckled. "Oh nice. Well I'm glad someone knows what I deal with around this time."

Hunter laughed and took a seat on the stool next to the island in the middle of my mini kitchen. I leaned against my counter and took off my shoes with a laugh of my own.

"Don't worry about it girl, you know I can handle all of this." He said as he watched me open the cabinet and pull out a wine glass.

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's Shawn and our friendship." I said. "Don't get me wrong I know he's in a tight spot right now but we're his friends and I don't think throwing away our friendship is worth it."

Hunter shook his head, "And how do you think he'll react to our little scheme?"

I laughed and grabbed a bottle of wine out of the refrigerator. "He should be expecting it…the man has worked with me for quite some time now so it only makes sense that he knows I'm going to get some type of revenge."

Hunter watched me as I opened the bottle and poured myself a drink. I hadn't noticed the gleam in his eyes until I turned around and caught him licking his lips.

I giggled and sat the glass down, "Ok Hunter…what's on your mind?"

He shrugged it off and ran his hand over his face. "It's nothing girl…"

"Oh it's something boy…I've caught you looking at me like that before." I said as I picked up my drink and sipped it. "Now I'll ask you again…what's on your mind?"

He smirked and got to his feet. I could tell that something had been bothering him for a few months now but I had never had the guts to ask him until that night. He approached me until he was standing in front of me with the very same eyes he gave other women he wanted to screw. I smirked myself because truthfully I wanted to screw him too, but I didn't want our friendship to turn into something more at that point especially when I knew Shawn had a crush on me. I loved Shawn and Hunter equally and sleeping with one would probably make the other jealous.

"Alright, if you can't already tell, I'm strongly attracted to you Meg," he said.

I chuckled, "What guy isn't?"

He laughed, "Yeah I can't argue with that…anyways I'm not just attracted to you on that level. Your personality and strong nature makes me want you in ways I've never felt before."

I dropped my gaze and sat my wine down on the counter. "Is that right?"

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Well Hunter, as bad as I would like for anything to happen between us, I don't want to cause more issues between Shawn and us." I told him. "I mean, Shawn likes me too probably as much as you like me."

He sighed, "Meaghan we don't have to tell Shawn and we could always do things on the side so he doesn't know."

I sighed and tossed my hair behind my shoulder, "Hunter-"

"-Meaghan, we both know that this sexual attraction has been building between us for a long time now. We practically hang out more than you and Shawn do and when we hang out we have more fun."

I folded my arms, "I understand that Hunter, but seriously I don't want us to start doing things like that and then…I don't know."

He gently placed his hands on the side of my head and tilted it back so he could look me dead in the eyes. "Are you afraid of catching feelings for me?"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." I told him.

He nodded and gently released me, "Alright then, I can respect that…just promise me one thing."

"Anything." I said.

He stared into my eyes and then folded his arms, "If it ever comes down to me and some other guy…you'll chose me."

I giggled thinking he was kidding, "Alright Hunter, I promise."

He smiled and gently kissed my forehead, "I'm heading to my room for bed. I'll call you in the morning."

"Ok." I told him before walking him to the front door and seeing him out. For the rest of that night I spent time thinking about how things would work out between Hunter and I if I would of said yes to being his fuck buddy. Part of me didn't think Shawn would ever speak to us again if he were to find out and although he was currently being a jerk, I couldn't let it affect our friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

During the weeks leading up to the Royal Rumble pay-per-view, I spent a lot of time managing Hunter so he would be ready for that day. However, the more time we spent together the more attracted we seemed to become to one another. Every now and then I would just shake it off and pretend not to notice his silent attraction, but inside it was giving me the chills and Shawn's constant need to be a jerk only pushed me closer and closer to Hunter.

I finally got a small break from it all just a week before the Royal Rumble. I was called away to Phoenix, Arizona to do a photo-shoot for the upcoming WWE magazine. It was a perfect way to take my mind off the guys and onto my beautiful body.

"Ok Meg, now toss the beach ball in the air, pop your leg out behind you, and smile." The camera man told me.

I nodded and did as he said while three different cameras snapped pictures of me all at once. I was partially blinded by the flashes but hey, that's modeling for ya.

"Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous Meg. Now go and change into the light blue dress and meet us back here in 20 minutes." He said.

"Ok," I said as my make-up artist and best friend, Nicole, handed me a robe.

Nicole and I had become friends back when Matt and Jeff Hardy graced the ring as the top high flyers of the company. She had a falling out with the guys thanks to the slut of the WWE, Lita and I was there to back her up. Like me and the guys, Nicole and I were inseparable.

"Wow girl, you're doing such an awesome job." She told me as we headed back to the dressing room.

"Thanks Nikki, although I do feel more exposed than usual." I told her.

She laughed, "Meg you were just posing in a bikini that was obviously too small for you, I would feel exposed as well."

We shared a laugh before opening the door to my dressing room.

"So how are the guys doing? I trust they aren't running you up a wall." She asked as I shrugged out of my robe and grabbed the strapless light blue dress from the closet.

"Well…Shawn isn't exactly working with me at the moment…" I told her.

She shook her head, "What happened?"

I told her about his situation with JBL as I got undressed and slipped on the tight dress I was posing in next.

"My gosh Meg, do you think he'll come to his senses?" she asked as I took a seat in the chair.

I shrugged, "Who knows…"

"What about Hunter? How is he doing?" she asked with a smirk.

I glanced at her with a smile through the mirror. "He's good…and hopelessly dreaming of sleeping with me."

She gasped in shock before picking up a make-up brush. "Oh my goodness Meaghan! What are you waiting for?"

I lifted one eyebrow and looked at her in shock. "What do you mean?"

"If Hunter Hearse Helmsley told me he wanted to fuck me I would be underneath him right now!"

"Nicole!" I said.

"Meaghan!" she said with sarcasm. "Girl you're way too pretty to be turning down a man like Triple H. I would give him the business in a heartbeat."

I giggled as she started applying my eyeshadow. "Well I can't do that Nikki, it would ruin our friendship and on top of that, Shawn would hate us forever."

"Why do you care what Shawn thinks? I though we established that he was the bad guy right now?" she said.

I sighed, "He is…but I still care about him as my friend and he has a huge crush on me."

"oh…you failed to mention that." She said. "Well hell, let me have Hunter's number. I'll teach him a thing or two."

"Nikki!" I said. "My gosh you're unbelievable."

She laughed and started finishing up my eyes. "Girl I'm just saying…"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The two of us jumped at the same time from the sound of someone pounding on my dressing room door.

"Jesus, and you would think that we had more time." Nicole said.

I checked my watch and saw that we still had ten minutes. "We do have time…"

The person knocked again before I got up and opened the door. To my surprise JBL was standing there with a smug look on his face. I folded my arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Can I help you?" I said.

He smiled and tipped his hat, "Actually you can….you see as Shawn's manager I thought I would inform you that I've asked for a rematch between Triple H and myself with Shawn as the special guest referee."

I rolled my eyes, "And you're telling me because?"

"I'm telling you this because if Shawn counts Triple H to the mat…1,2,3…then I'm going to pay him all the money he's supposed to get from me and he won't have to work for me again."

I gritted my teeth in disgust, "And if Triple H wins?"

"Then Shawn is fired, not just from me, but from the WWE in general." He said.

I shook my head and went to turn around, "No deal."

He reached out and grabbed my arm, "Hey! There is no such thing as no deal…now…either you tell Hunter to lay down or you'll have to watch your friend's career crumble."

I glared into his eyes wondering why he was putting Shawn through all of this. "That isn't fair JBL."

"No…what isn't fair is how these men continue to use you as their manager but don't really allow you to make any advances for their careers."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "I don't understand what you mean."

He smirked, "Think about it Meaghan, if you make this move not only do you get Shawn back, but I can personally make sure that he'll go to WrestleMania to face me. You'll be known as the greatest manager alive if you follow through with this."

I looked away for a moment wondering if this was a smart move to make. My friend's job was hanging in the balance and convincing Hunter to throw the match would free him from this mess. It all seemed so simple.

I glared into his eyes before pulling my arm free of his grip. "Alright, I'll talk to Hunter. But if you don't follow through on your end of the bargain…I'll make sure you never wrestle again."

He smirked, "Yes ma'am."

We stared each other down as he backed away from my door. Nicole stepped up behind me and watched as he walked down the hall, away from us.

"Girl you're nuts accepting something like that!" she said. "Hunter and Shawn are not going to agree with this at all."

I smirked and looked over my shoulder at her, "Don't worry girl, I've got this under control."

"How?" she asked. "As far as I'm concerned Shawn is as good as jobless."

I giggled and walked back to my mirror, picking up my cell so I could call WWE Headquarters.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Exactly what a manager does…advancing her clients' careers."

She raised her eyebrow at me as I turned and faced the mirror. I had a little scheme up my sleeve that was sure to get my guys ahead in the road to WrestleMania and I knew the man who could help me.

"Hello Shane, can I speak with your father please?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

That following Monday I arrived in Las Vegas, Nevada for our Raw roulette special. I was all dressed for business as I strolled down the hall towards Vince McMahon's office. On my way there I ran into a infuriated Hunter, who grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side to speak with him.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" he snapped. "How dare you place me in a situation like this!"

I sighed, "Hunter I had no choice. Besides I thought you wanted to help save Shawn from that overbearing wetback?"

Hunter ran his hands threw his hair and glared at me. "I do Meg, but I refuse to look like a fool in order to help him. I'm an animal not a puppy!"

"And I am your manager and I say that this is good for business." I snapped. "Now…if you chose not to lay down…then Shawn loses everything…do you understand that?"

He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking away. I shook my head and went to continue my journey down the hall when I heard a deep laugh from the other end of the hall. I stopped and looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was there but there wasn't. I looked around for a few moments before turning to keep walking but I ended up bumping into the towering Undertaker.

He stared deep into my eyes with the coldest stare I had ever received. The brim of his big black hat nearly touched my forehead as he slowly backed me into the wall. I pretended not to be intimidated but I knew he could see right through me.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath and then glared at a poster for WrestleMania that was right next to us. I glanced at it for a moment and then looked back at him.

"Um….I'm not sure how I can help with that." I said before he smirked and gently brushed his fingers under my chin.

"I need an opponent…and one of your clients is looking real good right about now." He said.

I sighed and stood up straight. "Sorry but I've already got my guys ready for the big show."

He laughed, "Yes, but what could advance their careers more than to face and defeat me at WrestleMania?"

I blinked several times, "That's true…"

"Listen….you need a way out for Shawn and I've got the perfect proposition…"

I folded my arms feeling strange for talking to a man like the Undertaker. "I'm listening."

"You'll tell McMahon that you want to offer a JBL vs. Shawn Michaels match tonight. If JBL wins he can keep his stipulation to fire Shawn…but if Shawn wins…he'll not only get the money that JBL owes him, but he'll get the match he's been dying for…"

I dropped my gaze and thought about it. "I don't know Undertaker….I can't help but wonder what you're getting out of all of this."

He smirked and backed away from me, "You'll find out soon enough my dear…I promise."

I glared at him as he walked down the hall towards his dark corner he loved so much. I gave his offer some thought and decided that I would take him up on it. Question was…did Vince think it was a good idea?

I headed to his office quickly and told him the idea that the Undertaker gave me. Vince gave it some thought and told me he would let me know his decision later on that night. Until then, I kept up my little charade with Hunter pretending that he had a match tonight against JBL. He barley talked to me let alone looked in my direction until it was time to go to the ring. I walked down behind him waving at a few fans as I did so. Hunter got in the ring and together we watched as JBL appeared with Shawn in a referee shirt.

"So Hunter, if you pretty little manager hasn't told you already this match is a rematch to determine your friend's future here in the WWE." JBL said.

I folded my arms and glared at them as they approached the ring. Hunter looked at me for a moment and then continued looking at JBL.

"Now if you really care about your friend Triple H….you'll listen to Meaghan…and lay down." JBL said as he climbed in the ring. "Just think about it….you do this and your friend is free from my control."

I watched closely as JBL got in Hunter's face basically telling him to do the right thing. Before Hunter could react, Vince McMahon's music sounded throughout the arena. I smirked wondering if he was going to take me up on my offer.

"Hold on a minute there gentlemen…I've got an even better idea." He said. "Meaghan came to me earlier and told me about this match and I think her ideas are splendid!"

JBL glanced at me and then shouted, "What is he talking about Meaghan? You and I had a deal."

I smirked and grabbed a microphone before climbing into the ring. "Well fellas, if Mr. McMahon doesn't mind me announcing it…this match has been changed."

The crowd cheered as Hunter and Shawn showed the relief on their faces.

I smiled and approached JBL, "You see, as cunning as your plan was, I thought you gave me some great advice. So I decided to advance my boy's careers."

"And just what do you mean by that?" JBL said.

"She means that you have a match tonight but it's against Shawn Michaels!" Vince said making the crowd go nuts.

"Not only that JBL, but if Shawn defeats you…you'll pay him all the money you owe and he will no longer have to work for you. On top of that…Shawn…if you beat JBL you'll have the match you've been talking to me about. You verse the Undertaker at WrestleMania."

Shawn smiled happily and hugged me tight before I took Hunter by the hand and led him out of the ring. Together he and I watched Shawn as he pretty much dominated JBL. As soon as he defeated him I climbed into the ring and let him pick me up and spin me around. He then did the unthinkable…he sat me down, grabbed my head and pressed his lips against mine. I was so shocked by his actions that when he let me go, I just stood there gently touching my lips. Hunter had an evil glare in his eyes as he watched Shawn climb out of the ring and head backstage. I looked at him wondering what was running through his mind. I was also hoping that this wasn't going to turn into a bigger problem.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any storyline or lines used in the WWE in this story. I also do not own any characters from the WWE =)

**Chapter 7**

"Meaghan! Meaghan come back here!" Hunter yelled after me as I walked quickly down the hall towards my dressing room.

"I don't want to talk right now Hunter," I said just as I reached the door to my dressing room. I thought I could get in quick enough to shut the door behind me, but Hunter wasn't having any of it.

He rushed in behind me and roughly grabbed my arm to turn me around. "Hey! What the hell happened out there?"

I sighed, "Look I don't know. Maybe Shawn was just happy that I was operating on his behalf and it worked."

Hunter sighed heavily, "Oh really? And what have you done for me in secret?"

"I got you a match against JBL at WrestleMania for his World Heavyweight championship." I snapped.

His face softened as he looked away for a moment and then glanced back at me. "Oh shit…I'm sorry Meg."

"Yeah you should be." I said. "Look this is a hard situation for me right now. You want me, Shawn wants me and I don't want to have to choose between you two! I don't understand why you two aren't satisfied with just being my friend."

"And I don't understand why you're conflicted about this." He said softly.

I turned around and leaned against the vanity mirror as tears began to fill my eyes. "Hunter-"

"No Meaghan…tell me why this decision is so hard to make?" he asked. "I mean I've already laid it out in front of you the last time we talked about this. You and I were made for each other and if you can't see that…then maybe I should find another manager."

I gasped and looked at him in shock, "Hunter! Please don't make this harder than what it needs to be!"

"I'm not making it hard Meg…I'm making you listen to your heart for once and until you do that…I'm gone." He said before turning and walking out of my dressing room.

I completely broke down into tears and turned back towards the mirror to fix my make-up. Watching Hunter walk out on me right struck a nerve in my heart. It was true he was probably the better choice between the two, but I didn't want a relationship with either of them on that level.

"I wish there was someone that understood all this." I said to myself before wiping a fresh tear from my cheek. I took one last deep breath to relax myself before turning around…and coming face to face with the Deadman yet again.

I gasped upon running into his cold stare as he towered over me. I was going to make a run for it but he gently wiped a tear from my cheek and said, "Sometimes…it's hell getting to heaven."

I wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that but it scared the shit out of me. I kept my eyes on him for a moment before he finally backed away and left me in peace. I wasn't certain what that man wanted with me but something told me there was a lot more to it than WrestleMania.

I left the building a few minutes later to head back to my hotel room. I rode over there in silence, replaying everything that had happened that night. I wanted to pretend that it was all a dream but deep down inside, I knew that things were only going to get more complicated. Question is…how much more complicated could it get?

Upon reaching my hotel room, I kicked off my shoes and walked straight to the bathroom to turn on the shower. I wasted no time stripping out of my clothes and then hoping in. The hot water felt so nice running through my hair and then down the rest of my body. I cracked a smile as the memory of Shawn kissing me suddenly popped in my head. What was he thinking? Better yet…why was I smiling about it? I thought I had made it clear to myself that there was nothing between Shawn and I and there never would be.

After a nice long shower, I climbed out of the tub and wrapped my body in a towel. I had my sights set on getting dressed and going to bed but a knock at my door stopped me in my tracks. I sighed and called out, "Who is it?" but there was no response.

"Who is it?" I called out again, but once again there was no answer. I figured it was probably some kid playing a joke so I picked up my hairbrush and ran it through my wet locks. Just as I was about to head back to the bathroom there was another knock.

I gritted my teeth and tossed my brush to the ground as I marched to the door and opened it. Nothing could prepare me for what happened when I opened that door. Shawn stepped in grabbed my head as he did in the ring and captured my lips with his own. I was so blown away by his intensity that I didn't bother to fight back. He kicked my door shut while I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him continue to kiss me. As bad as I didn't want things to happen like this…they were and I couldn't break free of Shawn's love for me.

The passion we shared that night nearly brought me to tears. Although I knew we were making a mistake I couldn't deny that it felt so good to share it with him. The kisses he placed all over my body left tingles in their respective places as he broke the seal that kept me pure. My sweet cries of pleasure and pain filled the room as he made me his. I held on tight while he rolled me all over the bed. It was a perfect night that ended with me crying in his arms.

"It's going to be alright Meg…I won't tell Hunter about this." He said before kissing my forehead.

"How did you know-"

"-I saw the look on his face when I kissed you in the ring earlier. He doesn't love you for you though Meg, he only wanted your body."

I wiped a tear from my face and decided to change the subject. "The Undertaker came to me after my fight with Hunter."

His breathing shifted, "He did? Why?"

"I guess he overheard what happened and he decided to give me some advice of his own." I told him.

"What did he tell you?" he asked sounding almost annoyed.

I sat up and held the sheets against my body while staring off into space. "He said…Sometimes…it's hell getting to heaven."

Shawn sighed and rubbed my back, "Don't sweat it…he's just trying to freak you out. Lay back down…you need rest."

I nodded and made myself comfortable in his arms. All I could think about that night, was the Undertaker's words and how they related to me and this situation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When I returned to my hometown that following day I found myself thinking a lot about Shawn and the love we shared the night before. Inside I desperately hoped that he would keep it between us and not use it to his advantage to get ahead. I had already stuck my neck out for him enough and would hate to regret my decision.

"Girl you should totally wear this one for Raw it's perfect." Nicole said as she pulled a gorgeous short white dress from my closet. I called her over to my place so I could have some company for the day. Shawn was at the gym working out and wouldn't be over until later. The entire time Nicole was talking to me I kept thinking about the night I shared with Shawn. Although he showed me so much passion and pleasure, I couldn't help but think it was a mistake.

I smiled slightly while rubbing the back of my neck. The dress she held was one that Hunter bought me as a birthday gift. Boy was I going to feel awkward wearing that on Monday… "Yeah…that's a nice one."

Nicole raised her eyebrow at me, "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh I'm alright…I just have a lot on my mind." I nearly whispered.

She folded the dress over her arm and walked towards me, "And what exactly is on your mind? I haven't seen you look this way since you walked in on Matt kissing Lita and you didn't want to tell me."

I glanced at her and raked my hand through my hair. "I'm alright really…it's nothing."

"Oh it's something girlie…I know you all too well." She said.

I sighed and rubbed my legs slowly. Nicole was a great friend so telling her couldn't hurt right?

"I…I slept with Shawn last night." I told her.

She gasped, "What! Girl no! Tell me you're lying!"

I shook my head, "No I'm not."

"Oh honey what made you do that?" she asked. "Don't tell me he talked you into it."

"No…Hunter and I had a fight earlier in the night and…I guess I was so overwhelmed by it that when Shawn came to my hotel room…I just let him do what he wanted."

Nicole shook her head, "Wow girl…so what does this mean?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. Shawn and I haven't spoken since last night so I'm not sure where we stand."

"And what about Hunter?" she asked. "Does he know about this?"

"Hell no and if he does find out he'll be livid." I told her as I got up and walked to the other side of the room. "I don't know what to do. I didn't intend for this to happen."

"Well…do you love Shawn Meg?" she asked.

I folded my arms and looked into my full body mirror. "I don't know honestly. I mean the sex was great but I don't know if us becoming a couple is smart."

"Why not? I mean he's not working for that clown anymore and Hunter…well…"

"He walked out on me Nikki." I said as tears filled my eyes. "Every time I hear his name I see the image of him turning away and walking out of the room…and my life."

"Why?" she shrieked. "How could he walk out on you after everything you've done for him!"

I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't know but I think he just made the decision easy for me."

She nodded, "Pretty much…although I would be careful being with Shawn Meaghan. His decision making isn't what I like to call the best."

I chuckled and took a seat in front of my vanity mirror. "Yeah I know what you mean, but I doubt he'll take any risk now that he has me. He'd be stupid to mess things up now."

"Damn straight…now tell me what's the Undertaker's problem with you?" she asked. "All that random appearing while you're alone is pretty creepy."

I shrugged, "I'm not too sure what his interest is in me honestly. I think he's just trying to intimidate me really."

"Is it working?"

"It did the last time." I told her as I dropped my gaze. "That phrase still rings in my ear…sometimes it's hell getting to heaven."

She smirked, "Maybe he's planning something for you and Shawn? That man is full of surprises girl."

I was about to respond when my lights flickered, "What the hell…"

Nicole looked around and the lights became still again. "Maybe it's heat lightening."

I raised my eyebrow and then my phone started vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw Vince McMahon's name on my screen.

"Hold on I need to take this call." I told her before hitting the talk button and walking out of the room. "Hello Vince,"

"Hello Meaghan how are you today?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Oh I'm good just relaxing for the day."

"Well I'm glad to hear you're relaxing because you've got a busy week ahead of you." He told me.

I raised my eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well remember how I allowed you to make a match that helped Shawn get what he wants?" he asked,

"Yes," I responded feeling as though he was going to tell me something that would piss me off."

He cleared his throat, "Well before you came to me, the Undertaker came to me with an idea of his own."

I stopped walking down the hall, "Go on…"

"And he agreed to let Shawn face him at WrestleMania…under one condition." He said.

"And what condition is that?" I asked as I placed my hand on my hip.

Vince fell silent for a moment and then said. "He wants you to be his tag team partner against JBL and Vladmir Kozlov."

My mouth fell open in shock, "Excuse me! Those are men I'm facing!"

"Oh come now Meg, you've faced men before," he said.

"Yes but I haven't been cleared to wrestle again. Remember I was injured awhile back!" I nearly screamed.

Vince sighed, "And that's why you're going to be training all week starting tomorrow morning. I have some fine trainers who don't mind helping you get back into shape within a week."

"Vince that's impossible you know that! And why did he chose me?" I asked. "Don't you think it would be smarter to put Shawn in the match to start the rivalry between them on the road to WrestleMania."

"Yes I think that would be smart but this idea is way smarter Meg. Besides we'll be in Shawn's hometown this week and putting you in it brings some spice to the story line."

I sighed, "Please don't make me do this."

"Meaghan…either you'll be in the match or Shawn loses his chance against the Undertaker. It's really up to you."

I sighed heavily and looked down the hall at Nicole who was peeking out from my room. I then glanced at a picture of myself I had hanging on the wall. I had won a match against Shawn himself and I was standing tall over him with my Women's title up in the air.

"I'll be ready." I said before hanging up the phone. I couldn't believe that Vince was willing to put me in a match I could be seriously hurt in…then again it was another great way to show my dominance and launch Shawn's career. Question is…was it worth it and why did the Undertaker feel the need to keep singling me out? I wasn't his opponent and I didn't want to be his partner.

When Shawn came over that night I told him all about the match. He was beyond livid by the news at first but I managed to calm him down with some dinner.

"Wow Meg, do you think you can be ready by Monday? I know you haven't been in the ring in quite some time."

I shrugged, "I don't really have a choice but to be ready Shawn. Besides you'll be in the building right?"

"I sure will. I refuse to let anything happen to you out there." He said.

I smiled at him and dropped my gaze. "So…do I call you my man now?"

He smirked and took his last bite of chicken, "As long as I can call you my woman."

"Well…after last night you can call me anything you want." I said as I bit my lip.

He leaned over to me and kissed my lips softly, "Then I'll call you my future wife too."

I giggled and shared another kiss with him. That night we watched movies together and then he stayed the night. I felt so safe in his arms but at the same time I kept wondering how this match was going to go….


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Alright Meaghan I'm going to help you stretch your legs and then we'll get started on those kicks." My trainer explained the next morning.

I had to be honest, going into the ring after so long made me feel slightly rusty and boy did it ever show while I was practicing my moves. Derek, my trainer was a very patient man though. He did what he could to make sure I didn't get frustrated or overwhelmed by the training. On top of that, he was pretty good looking which made Shawn very jealous as he watched from the sidelines.

About halfway through the training, I found myself beginning to regain my strength with my kicks and other moves I was very familiar with performing. The entire time while I was going at it, I imagined it being the Undertaker I was striking since he felt the need to get me involved in his match. I was still having trouble trying to figure out what else was on his mind when it came to me.

"Very good Meg, we'll start again tomorrow at 7 ok?" Derek asked.

I nodded as he helped me to my feet after our session. "Do you think I'll be ready by Monday?"

He smiled, "Well it's only been one day and you're already training as if you'd never stopped wrestling. I'd say you've got a great chance of giving those guys hell on Monday."

I giggled and took my hair down from the ponytail. "Sounds good Derek, I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

He hugged me before I walked over to join Shawn, who was staring at me like he wanted to snap.

"Hey…what's the matter?" I asked him.

He sighed heavily and then grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. When we were outside by the car, he damn near slammed me into it before putting his hands on his hips and yelling, "What the hell was that?"

"What?" I asked.

"You and Derek seem a little too damn friendly if you know what I mean," he snapped.

I raised my eyebrow at him and went to open the backdoor of the car, "Ok Shawn I'm not about to do this right now…"

I was caught off guard when he shoved the door shut, nearly shutting my hand in the opening. "I don't give a damn what you feel like doing right now!"

"Shawn what the hell is your problem?" I said suddenly feeling my blood boiling. "Derek is my trainer and has been for many years now! You know that shit so why are you trippin?"

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed my arms and started shaking me roughly, "Look of you're going to be with me then you're going to respect me!"

"Shawn let me go you're hurting me!" I screamed as fear and anger started to build in my mind. I looked into his eyes and saw a person I wasn't exactly familiar with. Just that morning we were sharing a shower together and now here he was about to kill me over a training session with another man. How dare he treat me like this and in public…

"And I'll keep hurting you if you don't do as I say! If you go in there tomorrow acting like that I'll make sure personally that you don't make it to Monday Night Raw…do you understand?"

I glared into his eyes wondering what happened to the man I fell in love with. "Shawn…let me go…"

He squeezed my arms tighter and screamed, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

My breathing became staggered as I tried to decide whether or not I should scream for help or punch him in the face.

"Yea…I understand." I said softly.

"Good." He said. "Now get in the car…"

I rubbed my arms as he let me go and walked to the driver's side of the car. I hesitated to get in at first but part of me didn't want to make him angrier than he already was. I knew Shawn had jealousy problems with his old girlfriends in the past, but not once did I think it was this bad.

When we got to my place, I hopped out the car without saying two words to him and ran into the house and locked the door. I wasn't about to let a crazy man like himself into my house after the stunt he pulled. I ended up calling Nicole later that day and telling her about it.

"Girl you need to drop his ass! I knew he was crazy." She said.

I sighed and curled up on my couch. "He's not crazy Nikki….he's just really jealous of other guys when it comes to me."

"Yeah but why? If he loves you he should learn to trust you." She said. "And him gripping you up like that isn't what I like to call jealousy…"

I sighed and rubbed my head. "Well he didn't hurt me too much…maybe I was being too flirty with Derek."

"No girl, don't make excuses for him and don't you dare try to blame yourself for his frantic behavior." She said.

I giggled knowing she was right but inwardly not wanting to admit it. "I'll wait it out and see what happens…"

"How did your training go now that you mention it?" she asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck and glanced around my living room, "It was alright. I haven't really forgotten how to knock a bitch out with my long legs."

She laughed, "I know that's right. Those men won't know what to do once you get in that ring."

I smiled and then went to turn on my TV with the remote. As soon as I hit the power button, all the power in my house shut off. I gasped and dropped the remote in fear, wondering what had just happened.

"Hey girl you alright?" Nikki called to me from my cell.

I got up from the couch and walked around the house, "Yeah, all my power just shut off though."

"Damn bitch, did you pay the bill?" she asked as I headed to my basement to check the circuit breaker.

I laughed, "Shut up bitch."

She laughed as I grabbed a flashlight from my kitchen and headed down to the basement. "I'm a little confused because this doesn't happen often."

"Yeah and it's not storming at all. Your house is weird." She said.

"Yeah I guess," I told her as I opened the circuit breaker. I was even more thrown off at the site of it. "Everything is on…."

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm looking right at it genius."

She giggled, "Well try turning them off and then back on."

I nodded and lifted my hand to the first switch and was scared to death when a larger hand slammed over mine. I got so scared that I dropped my cell, smashing it to three pieces at my feet. The person then whipped me around so I could look into his eyes….


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

They were as cold as ice and green as an emerald pond…his gaze made my heart race and my palms sweat with fear. But what was he doing here and why was he always around when I was alone?

"What's the matter Meaghan? You look as if you've seen a ghost." He said as I tried to slide away from him.

"U-U-Undertaker….what are you doing here?" I asked.

He smirked and slowly began following me as I moved to the wall where my washer and dryer were located. When my butt hit the washer I stopped moving, letting him get right up on me with his intimidating gaze. He glanced up at the ceiling and took a deep breath before glaring down into my eyes with a cold stare.

"Sometimes….it's _hell_ getting to heaven…." He said. "And you my dear….are on a very dangerous journey."

I trembled, but never once took my gaze from his. "I don't know what you mean."

He tilted his head slightly to the right, leaned in close until his lips were next to my ear, and whispered, "You'll find out soon enough…and that…I do promise."

"Promise huh? Well do you promise to have my back on Monday Night? I refuse to go into this completely blind."

He laughed darkly, "You can rest assured…I've got your back. But if you happen to do something stupid…" I gasped when he grabbed my throat with a quick flick of his arm. "…It won't be Shawn rearranging that pretty face of yours…"

I raised my eyebrow, "W-what do you mean? Shawn doesn't-"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LYING TO ME…" he said sharply as he lifted me up and sat me on the washer. "I know a whole lot more about your life then you think I do…"

I shut my eyes as he backed away from me slowly. When I opened my eyes all of my lights were back on and I was sitting on my couch as if I never moved. On top of that, there was no sign of the demon of Death Valley. I got up and went to the basement just to make sure I hadn't been dreaming. To my delight no one was downstairs nor had the circuit breaker been opened. With a sigh of relief I walked back upstairs and headed for my bedroom so I could get some sleep for the night. Unfortunately my sleep never lasted through that night. I tossed and turned all night due to the fact that the Undertaker's hidden messages were constantly invading my mind and the fact that my boyfriend was a jealous bastard.

I sat up around 4 am and went downstairs to get some water. On my way to the kitchen I stopped in my living room and picked up a picture of Hunter and I at the beach. I couldn't help but smile at his soft expression as he held me close in his arms. I missed him so much and really wanted his help. I held back the fresh tears that were ready to fall from my eyes and continued my walk to the kitchen.

My training continued the following day, ending with the same jealous attack in the parking lot. I thought I could get through it but Shawn was becoming more and more dangerous as the days passed. The day before Raw he picked me up from my training session as usual and was oddly quiet. I tried to make small talk with him but he simply ignored me. When we got to my house he stopped the car abruptly and pretty much told me to get out.

"What the hell is your problem now?" I asked.

He didn't say anything at first, instead he took a deep breath and then glared at me like he wanted to choke me.

"I said get out of my fucking car." He snapped. "I asked you to stop seeing that bastard…and you just keep going over there."

I narrowed my eyes at him and then noticed the faint smell of alcohol coming from his mouth. My blood started to boil as I remembered how bad Shawn was when it came to his drinking. We had promised a long time ago that we would never drink to the point where we couldn't handle it. I folded my arms and glared at him, "Shawn…have you been drinking?"

He sighed heavily, "Don't question what I do outside of this relationship Meaghan,"

"Then don't you question what the hell I do outside of it either." I snapped before reaching for the car door. "You know what, it's fucking over…I'm not dealing with your shit."

"Excuse me?" he snapped before reaching over and grabbing the back of my head. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Shawn stop let me go!" I yelled, "I said it's over!"

"I don't give a damn what you said Meaghan. You're not leaving this relationship until _I _say you can!" he yelled. "Now take your skank ass in the house and stay there!"

My head nearly hit the door when he pushed me towards it. I didn't even bother to look back at him as I climbed out of the car and stomped my way to the house. I didn't really know what to do about this situation but I knew I needed help before it got worse. As soon as I got in the house, I packed my bags for my flight later on that night, and then grabbed my cell and called the one person I knew could get me away from Shawn.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Rain poured on my head as I carried my suitcase out to the waiting SUV. I was surprised that he took my call or even picked me up from my house that night. I could see him staring off into the storm through his windshield as I approached the truck. When I got close enough, he popped the trunk and let me put my stuff in it before opening the passenger side door to let me inside. As soon as I shut my door, he put the truck in drive and peeled away from my house.

I put my seatbelt on in silence as we rode off into the night. I was anxiously wondering what was on his mind. Was he still upset with me? Did he still care? We were silent until a very familiar song started playing on the radio. It was the same song we danced to together at one of the WWE banquets. As it played, I couldn't help but notice him glance at me a few times. I glared back with a smile and blushed slightly before glancing out into the window. Just before the song ended, he reached over and took my hand into his own. Before I could react he gently lifted it to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of it. I smiled at him and turned my attention back to the pouring rain just outside my window.

When we got to the airport, he found himself a good parking spot, shut off the truck and then looked over at me.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around…" he said. "I didn't mean to walk out on you like that."

I dropped my gaze to my lap as tears started to fill my eyes. He sighed and rubbed my back softly, trying to comfort me. However, the pain I was feeling at that point had me wanting to die.

"Hunter…do you know about the match I'm in tomorrow?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah…I was going to ask you about that but, I didn't think you would take my call."

I looked up at him sharply, "What do you mean? I was in tears when you walked out that night Hunter…of course I would have taken your call."

A heavy sigh left his chest, "I never thought about it like that…."

I sniffled and wiped my wet eyes. "Shawn has been acting so weird lately Hunter. I'm really worried that he's going to end up doing something stupid."

He chuckled, "That's nothing new Meg. I mean when have we known him to make a smart decision?"

I smiled, "True….we better get inside. Our flight leaves soon."

"Yeah you're right, but don't try to change the subject. We're still going to talk about this." He said as he took off his seatbelt.

I laughed, "There's my old friend back. Great to have you back."

"Same to you." He said.

I was thrilled to have Hunter back in life. Although he wasn't gone that long, it sure hurt not to hear his voice every single day. He certainly would have been able to help me through this craziness with Shawn. I wasn't sure if I should tell him about everything I was going through with that man. Hunter had a real bad temper when it came to me, and telling him just might get Shawn murdered. Then again any man who put their hands on a woman like me deserved to be murdered.

Hunter and I reached our destination a couple hours later. We decided to share a hotel room for the night since I was somewhat terrified to be alone. The Undertaker had a tendency to bother me when I was alone so I made sure Hunter knew about it.

"What the hell does he want with you?" Hunter asked as he wiped off his freshly shaved face. "I thought he was strictly into going after Shawn?"

I shrugged, "that's what I thought too. But I feel like every time I turn around he's there. I don't know what he wants with me but if I were him I would be focusing on WrestleMania."

"I hear ya, the last thing he needs is to get sidetracked with you and end up losing his streak to Shawn. Although I don't blame him for getting sidetracked with a beauty like you." He said.

I giggled and picked up my hairbrush, "Be quiet."

He smiled and went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. I ran the brush through my hair a few times before checking my messages on my cell. It didn't surprise me to find that I had a few messages from Shawn, but it did surprise me to find that they were all apology messages. I shook my head and shut off my phone for the night wanting nothing more than to go to sleep so I could go to Raw and get this match over with.

"Do you have a match tomorrow?" I asked Hunter as I got under the covers.

He rinsed out his mouth and then shut off the bathroom light. "No but I do have a segment in the ring with JBL."

I yawned and laid down, "Wow. Well I hope that goes well. I'm so nervous about my match."

"You should be. Do you want me to come down there with you?" he asked.

I smiled and looked over my shoulder at him, "No that's alright. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want that bastard to leave you in that ring with those monsters." He said as he climbed into bed with me.

I gave it some thought for a moment but then wondered how Shawn would react seeing Hunter accompany me to the ring. "No really, I'll be ok. You just be waiting for me backstage. I'm not going anywhere with Shawn."

"Why not? I thought you two were inseparable now?" he asked.

I fell silent for a moment before reaching up and shutting off my lamp, "It use to be like that…but like I said…he's been acting strange lately."

"And when you say strange…do you mean he's been harming you in some way?" he asked with a little annoyance in his voice.

I shifted myself a little and sighed, "He hasn't hurt me that bad…he just scared me that's all."

He shook his head, "Damn…something told me to stay around you. Shawn is a retard when it comes to women."

"Tell me about it," I said with a chuckle.

We were silent for a moment before he cleared his throat and asked out of the blue, "Did you sleep with him?"

I rolled over and looked at him with my eyebrow raised, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me damn it." He said with a smile, "Did you and Shawn have sex?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked away for a moment giving him the answer silently.

"You tramp." He said.

I gasped and sat up, "Hey! You really pissed me off that night and he was there for me."

Hunter shook his head, "Damn….well I guess I can't be mad about that. Shawn has always been there for you in the past so…I guess it was bound to happen one day."

I smiled, "Thanks for not freaking out. I was sure you were going to be mad about it."

"Hey…you're not my woman and I'm ok with that Meg. I just want you to be happy and if Shawn makes you happy…then I'm happy for you."

"You're a great friend Hunter…the best actually." I told him before giving him a hug.

"No problem Meg…I still love you though." He said.

I laughed as I pulled away and laid back down. "I know you do…and I love you too."

"Good." He said, "Now get some rest, you've got a big day tomorrow."

I nodded and turned onto my side. That night I went to sleep with a smile on my face and happiness in my heart. It made me question however…if I really loved Shawn or not.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Are you sure you're ready for this? Those guys are pretty powerful Meg," Hunter said as I stretched out my legs.

I sighed and stood myself up, putting my hands on my hips in the process, "Oh I'm so ready for this. I've missed being in the ring."

"Yeah but you're wresting two men Meaghan, I don't want to see you get hurt." He told me as he stood up and took my hands into his own.

I looked into his eyes with a smile, "Hunter, I've wrestled men before…you and Shawn should know all about that."

He chuckled, "Yes I know this."

"So what's really the problem?" I asked. "You've never had an issue with me going to the ring to face guys before."

He looked at me blankly before sighing, "I don't trust the Undertaker."

"Hunter-"

"-No listen Meaghan…you don't think it's strange that he asked you to be his partner and not Shawn? I mean it would have made this plot a lot more interesting." He said.

"You're right but the only reason I'm doing this is because this was part of the bargain I made with Mr. McMahon. The Undertaker won't face Shawn unless I wrestle by his side tonight."

He shook his head, "No Meg, this is a trap it has to be."

I placed my hand on his cheek, "Hunter…I'll be fine. If something happens then I won't wrestle again…I promise."

He nodded and then placed a kiss on my forehead. "Be careful out there."

I nodded and stepped passed him so I could get ready to walk out to the ring. I fixed my rhinestone covered belt that held up my specially made red leather shorts. I decided to wear my hair straight down that night with a seductive look to the make-up. Before heading out, I stretched my legs once more and then stretched my arms above my head. As I stretched, I noticed two shadows coming up behind me. When one of the guys whistled at me, I placed my hand on my hip and slowly turned around to face him.

"So it's true….you're really going to try and wrestle against me THE WRESTLING GOD…and Vladimir?" JBL said.

I flipped my hair over my head and laughed before saying, "Si Senior, but if I were you, I wouldn't be worried about the Undertaker…I'm a very dangerous woman and if I were you two…I'd be a little threatened by the fact that I accepted this match."

JBL chuckled, "Keep dreaming little mama. After tonight, you'll be begging me to go easy on you."

I looked him up and sown before hearing my music playing in the arena and the crowd going wild. I took a deep breath and walked out there ready to do battle. I missed doing my entrance so much. I walked down to the side where the camera was facing, hopped up on the side of the ring, flipped my hair and shook my hips while a few guys took pictures and whistled. Once I was in the ring, I was about to do the last part of my entrance when the Undertaker's music hit. I froze and looked towards the ramp where fog was beginning to fill the arena and the eerie presence of the Demon of Death Valley took over the arena.

I narrowed my eyes as Lillian announced him in as my tag team partner. He kept his eyes dead on me as he made his way to the ring, only for some reason I felt slightly easy about it. Most people who locked eyes with a man like himself, would be pissing themselves, but not me. I glared at him like I had known him forever as if he and I were close friends.

When he was done with his entrance, we locked eyes for what seemed like forever until JBL's music started. He and his partner approached the ring together with smug looks on their faces. I smirked at the thought of smashing JBL's face into the mat. Although cruel…I would thoroughly enjoy it after the way he treated Shawn.

When the bell rang, JBL smirked at me and waved me over to him. I glanced at the Undertaker who backed up and stepped out of the ring. I glared at him for a moment before running over to JBL and hopping in his arms. The move caught him off guard like I planned. Before he could react I kissed him, hopped down out of his arms and then kicked him square in the face. I then went to pin him, but he pushed me off at a count of two. I got up and kicked him in his side making him roll to his partner whom he tagged in.

I laughed and backed up to my corner, reaching my hand out for the Undertaker to tag me out, but he didn't. I glared at him like he was out of his mind and he simply smirked at me before Vladimir's arms wrapped around my waist and I was flipped onto my back. When the ref started counting, I kicked out at two, holding the back of my neck in pain. My opponent looked down at me before reaching down and pulling me to my feet by my hair. Once I was standing, he wrapped his arms around my waist again and lifted me up into a bear hug. I screamed in pain as his arms squeezed the life out of me. The Undertaker watched closely, staring into my eyes as if he was trying to see how well I would manage without his help. Vladimir held me there for a few more moments before lifting me high above his head. Before he could slam me, I countered with a modified DDT. I then crawled over to my corner and tagged the Undertaker's now outstretched hand. While he took over, I rolled out of the ring to get a quick breather before returning to my corner.

I was so pissed about him not tagging in before, that I planned to get a little revenge of my own. When he had JBL back in the ring, he gave him a boot to the face and lifted his hand for the chokeslam. I took that chance and tagged myself in, quickly delivering my finishing move, The Spanish Whip to JBL. Once I pinned him 1, 2, 3, I rolled out of the ring, missing a kick from the Undertaker.

I laughed hysterically while the Undertaker glared at me furiously. I gave him a talk to the hand and told him he was finished at WrestleMania before he hopped out the ring and started chasing me up the ramp. I was too fast though, I got backstage and was stopped dead in my tracks by Shawn who kissed me before walking out and super kicking the Undertaker in the face. I was slightly dazed by the kiss, but still went out and stood by Shawn's side as we stared at the unconscious Undertaker. Shawn looked into my eyes and said, "I'm sorry," before kissing my lips. It was a pretty great way of apologizing but little did I know that this was only going to get worse, where the Undertaker was concerned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Oh my goodness Shawn, that was an awesome superkick!" I said when we made it back to my dressing room. "You'll beat the Undertaker for sure at WrestleMania."

Shawn smirked as he watched me prance around the room. "Meaghan…you didn't have to do this you know,"

I glanced at him while patting my neck with a towel. "Sure I did…you really wanted this match and this was the only way-"

"Vince had this match sanctioned weeks before we thought of it." He said.

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"You never had to wrestle with the Undertaker. He only made you do it to piss me off." He said.

I dropped my gaze thinking about how cruel he was acting before. "Well honestly…I didn't think you cared about me getting hurt today. You've been acting like a jerk lately."

He sighed and gently grabbed my waist, "I know I have…but I was doing it on purpose."

"But why?" I asked. "Why would you want to hurt me like that?"

He looked over his shoulder for a moment and then whispered, "Because I didn't want Taker to think that I really cared about you at all. I was trying to avoid him getting close to you in any way possible…but I guess that didn't work did it?"

I folded my arms, "Not exactly…but it's alright. We both knew he would still target me and I'm not afraid of him."

"I know you're not and that's why I don't want you in that ring with him again unless I'm with you."

"Shawn-"

"Meaghan please. Promise me you won't let him get you into that ring alone again." He said.

I smiled a little at his sudden need to protect me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips "I'll see what I can do."

"Meg!"

I giggled, "I'm kidding Shawn, of course I promise."

"Good. Now lets get back to the hotel. I've got some making up to do." He said as he grabbed my ass cheeks."

I giggled and kissed him once more, so happy to have him back. Later on that night we headed back to the hotel where he ran us a nice hot bath, lit some candles, and put on some slow jams. Everything seemed perfect between us until it came time for us to make love. It felt great of course but something about it seemed…off. It was almost as if Shawn's body was there, but his heart and soul were nowhere to be found. I ended up keeping my eyes closed through most of it. I didn't want to see his lack of passion.

Around 1am, I got a text from Hunter asking if I was able to go out to the bar with him. I decided to take the offer since I wasn't sleepy. I quietly wiggled free from Shawn's heavy arms and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I then slipped into a pair of tan capris, a white tube top and black wedge flip flops before combing my hair.

Hunter met me outside of Shawn's hotel room wearing a tight black muscle shirt and a pair of form fitting jeans. His blonde locks rested down his back and his blue eyes twinkled in the night sky.

"Damn, you always look good." He said before hugging me. "How's your neck?"

I smiled as he gently moved my hair away from my neck and examined it closely. "It feels alright."

"Hm…it doesn't look that way." He said. "You've got a huge bruise from where Vladimir slammed you….didn't Shawn see it?"

I rubbed my neck wondering the same thing. "I guess not."

"That's strange…anyways lets go get a drink or two. It's a nice night don't you think?"

"Yeah it is." I said as we headed towards his truck.

He glanced at me silently for a moment before asking, "Are you ok?"

I looked over at him and shrugged, "Oh I'm fine….just thinking about what happened after my match."

"What about it?" he asked as we made it to his truck.

"Well Shawn told me that I never had to wrestle beside the Undertaker…he said the match had been sanctioned weeks before I was ever told about it."

"What? That's crazy! Why would Vince allow something like this to happen?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Ratings I guess…but Shawn was trying to get them to leave me out of this. He wanted to get his match on his own not with my help."

"Well you're our manager Meaghan. We don't take matches without coming to you first anyways." He told me as he opened my door for me.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Our manager? So you're rejoining me then?"

"As long as you let me buy you those drinks tonight. I don't want any complaints out of you." He said.

I giggled and hopped into the truck. "Fine."

He laughed and shut the door. Just as he was about to walk to his side, all the doors suddenly locked with me inside. I looked at Hunter in confusion before something wrapped around my neck and yanked me back against the seat. I tried to get the unseen object from around my neck while kicking my legs.

"Meg! Meaghan! Open the door!" Hunter yelled, but I couldn't reach the lock.

Suddenly I heard a deep laughter coming from behind my seat. I glanced into the rearview mirror and saw two green eyes looking directly at me. My eyes widened in fear wondering how in the world he got in Hunter's car without anyone noticing.

"_Now…you're mine…" _He said.

A tear fell from my eye as more air was cut off from my body. Before I could pass out though, Hunter broke my window in and I was instantly released. I opened my door and fell into Hunter's arms, crying my eyes out.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

I shook my head while coughing, trying to regain my breath. Hunter opened his back door and to our horror, the Demon of Death Valley was gone. Hunter looked back at me and his skin got pale and his eyes widened.

"Meg! Look out!"

Before I could react, two arms wrapped around me and pulled me tight against a warm body. I looked up and saw The same green eyes before they rolled in the back of his head. Instantly I fainted in his arms, not realizing what was to come next….


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I wasn't certain how long I was out, but when I opened my eyes…there was nothing but darkness. I could feel the softness of a large recliner chair that I was sitting in, and I could feel that my arms were tied down to the arms of the chair. My legs were lying outstretched in front of me and I could feel something wrapped tight around my waist. Something was keeping my mouth shut but it was too dark to really tell what it was. I started wiggling in my seat hoping to get some type of reaction from my kidnapper.

About a couple minutes later, a fire started against the wall off to my right. I glanced at it and saw that it was only a fireplace…a really big one. I stared into the flames, wondering how it started by itself. I didn't have to wait for an explanation very long because shortly after, my kidnapper stepped out of the flames and into the room.

My eyes widened in horror at the sight of his towering presence. He was wearing his normal all black ring attire with the large big black hat on his head. He walked over to me silently with his green eyes locked on mine and a sinister grin on his face. When he was close enough to stand over me, I turned my face away from him and closed my eyes. He laughed and gently grabbed my chin, forcing me to turn and look at him.

"Hello Meaghan…we meet again." He said. "So sorry I had to swoop in and steal you from your buddy but…lets be honest, Shawn left me no choice after that attack."

I glared at him angrily as he gently tugged the gag from my mouth and began walking around the recliner. "No matter….you were going to be mine anyways once this journey was over. This is only the beginning."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Better yet, what the hell are you?"

He stopped at the foot of the recliner and looked up at me. "I am the most dangerous entity to walk this Earth…and soon, you'll be my prize."

"I don't think so. Shawn is going to wrestle you and then he'll take me home with him where I belong!" I shouted.

He laughed, "Really? Is that where you truly belong? It seems to me like your mind and your heart have been conflicting on that matter."

I raised my eyebrow at him in disbelief, "And how would you know that? You don't even know a thing about me!"

He tiltled his head to the right and then slowly walked around to my other side. "I know you're one hell of a competitor inside and out of the ring…I know that both of your clients are secretly fighting for your heart but only one of them truly wants you for love…and-"

I shrieked when he quickly stepped in and grabbed my throat, "-I know that after WrestleMania…you and Shawn will never be the same again."

A tear fell from my eye as I glared at him, "What are going to do with me?"

He gently released my neck and began pacing around the room again, "Very simply put…I'm going to break you down piece by painful peace…I'm going to reveal things to you down the road that you'll never see coming…and then when you're at your weakest state…I'll take you away as if you've always belonged to me."

I shook my head, "I don't think so Undertaker…I'm not an easy fish to fry."

He looked at me sharply, "And I'm not a man you can simply bat your pretty eyes at and have your way…"

I rolled my eyes at him as he approached me again, "You will surrender to me Meaghan. It may not be sometime soon but in time…I'll have you."

"Whatever. Is that what this kidnapping was all about?" I asked.

"Part of it. The rest you can probably figure out on your own." He told me as he opened a drawer and pulled out a needle. "If your little boy toy can't defeat me at WrestleMania, I will not give you back until I'm ready to and if he does….then I'll release you that night."

I chuckled, "Oh please…Shawn will have no problem ending your streak. Besides…you've never defeated him in the past so what makes you think you can do it now?"

He froze for a moment then growled at me, "Watch your tongue little girl."

I giggled, "Oh I'm sorry…did I strike a nerve? I'm his manager dumbass…I would never allow him to accept a match that I didn't think he could win."

He sighed and came back to my side. "You have a lot of faith in your client…I admire that, but…"

I gasped as he grabbed my arm and stuck the needle inside of it.

"…it'll also be your downfall." He said as he began to fill the syringe with my blood.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as he took a cotton ball and placed it over the spot where I was now bleeding.

"You'll find out soon enough my pet." He said as he stuck his own finger and placed three drops of his own blood inside of the syringe that was filled with my blood. "As I said…I'm going to break you down until you are nothing more than an empty shell. You'll have no choice but to surrender to me once this is all said and done."

I moaned in agony as he stuck me again with the needle and pushed our mixed blood inside of me. It burned like liquid fire but I held on like a champ. Once he was done, he took the needle and threw it into the fire. He then came back to my chair and began to release me from my bonds. Once I was free, he picked me up and placed me over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me now?" I asked.

"Somewhere more comfortable…you're going to need it." He said as he stepped into the fireplace and we were instantly transported to another room. This room had deep purple walls with black curtains draped over every window. He carried me to the large bed in the middle of the room and gently laid me down in it. Before I knew it, I felt my body begin to warm up.

"It's hot in here." I told him.

He smirked and gently reached down and slipped off my flip flops. "It's not the room…it's you."

I narrowed my eyes at him for a moment before feeling that same burning sensation begin to run through my entire body. I laid back in the bed and began to groan in pain as the burning only continued to get worse. Soon I was laying on my side screaming at the top of my lungs. He simply stood there with his arms folded, watching me as my body silently burned.

"It hurts more if you try to fight it…" he told me before turning around and walking towards the fireplace. He turned towards me and then said, "If you can't handle the physical portion of your breakdown…then you'll never be ready for the rest that are to follow."

"What did you do to me!" I screamed. "Oh God make it stop!"

He laughed, "Don't worry…it'll only last a couple hours."

I began to cry as the pain engulfed my entire body. He stepped into the fireplace and disappeared leaving me there to suffer through the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I expected to wake up in agonizing pain after what I had to endure the night before, but instead I woke up to the prettiest sunrise I had ever seen. I stared out the window with a soft smile, momentarily forgetting that I had been kidnapped. I went to sit up for a better look at the sunrise, but I was interrupted by a firm hand pressing down on my lower abdomen.

"Lie still." Taker said. "Your body isn't done healing yet."

I glanced at him as he walked around to the window and gently pulled the blinds shut. "What did you do to me? I feel so…so-"

"-so empty?" he cut in. "So…different?"

I nodded and spoke hoarsely, "Yeah…"

He turned around and glanced at me, "You'll understand more once I release you. Until then…you will do as I say, or that will continue to happen to you every night."

I sighed and rolled over onto my side. "You can't torture me like this. I've never done anything to deserve it."

"Perhaps…but since when did I do something that didn't have a motive behind it?" he asked as he came back around the bed to look at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and then rolled over to my other side. "So you want Shawn to suffer for kicking you…big deal. It wasn't worth kidnapping me over."

"Silly girl. I have other reasons for taking you away from Shawn…one of those reasons you'll soon find out."

"Ok…" I said before saying in Spanish, "Shawn will make you pay at WrestleMania."

He stopped walking towards the fireplace and looked back at me sharply. Then to my horror he said. "Speak your Spanish all you want…it'll be Shawn whose begging me for mercy at WrestleMania…"

"You can speak Spanish?" I asked.

"I can speak whatever language is necessary at the time." He said.

I pushed myself up slowly and stared into his eyes, "What are you?"

He looked at me as if my question had enchanted him for a moment. Then with a deep breath, he walked over to me and gently touched my cheek.

"I am the very thing you need…and the very thing you fear." He said.

Our eyes locked for a moment before he turned around and walked toward the fireplace. "Get some rest."

I nodded and laid my head down on the pillows. Later that day he brought me a change of clothes and took me to a bathroom where I could freshen up. I felt so groggy and slightly confused about his sudden need to take good care of me. Oh well…I was always the type of woman who loved to be taken care of. He even fed me that day and carried me back to the room where he was keeping me. The entire time I was out of the room, I was trying to find ways of escape, but I couldn't find any. It seemed as though the only way out of the place was with him and by him only. I even checked the window in my room, and I was shocked by an unseen force when I tried to open it. He had me in this place good and tight, like I was his most precious possession.

By the end of the night I was cowering in the corner thinking about Hunter and Shawn. I wondered if they were looking for me and if there was a way they could find me. I didn't have any of my stuff with me so…as far as I knew I was M.I.A.

I closed my eyes and laid my head back against the wall thinking hard about my two friends…that's when I saw a vision of Shawn sitting on his couch drinking a beer while flipping through channels. Pacing behind him was Hunter.

He looked very distraught and almost sick to death with worry while Shawn looked like his normal self.

"Sit down man. Everything's going to be ok." Shawn said before taking a swig of his beer.

Hunter glared at him. "You didn't see what I saw man. Meaghan is in danger…grave danger."

Shawn sighed and rolled his eyes. "For the last time, you don't know what you saw. For all you know, Meaghan could be doing this to make the storyline more believable."

"Or maybe the Undertaker is doing everything to make her life a living hell!" Hunter snapped. "How can you sit there and not want to find her!"

"I do want to find her Hunter…but part of me knows that pacing around mad at the world will only give the Undertaker what he wants…and that's to see me crack."

Hunter shook his head, "You don't care about her at all…you've only been using her to make your career take off!"

Shawn sighed and stood up, "She's my manager Hunter…that's what her job is."

"Yes but your career can't go any further if he puts her on the shelf…or does something worse. I mean come on can't you act like you at least care about her!"

"Damn it I do care!" Shawn snapped. "But as I said…if I react the way you're reacting…it'll throw me off my game and we'll never see her again!"

Hunter took a deep breath and then turned and punched the wall behind him.

"Listen I get that you're worried about her but believe me when I say that the Undertaker won't do anything to harm her unless we show this type of emotion…she's our manager and that's what we have to keep telling ourselves."

Hunter ran his hands through his hair and then grabbed his car keys. "I really hope this experience shows her how much of an ass you really are."

Without another word Hunter left the house with a slam of the door. I watched Shawn return to his spot with a sigh before saying, "It's just good business."

I gasped when I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe that Shawn was acting as if everything was alright. Did he care that I was in this creatures clutches or…was his plan really going to get me back to him faster? On top of all of that…how was I able to see this so clearly? I shook it off and went off to bed, thinking it was a trick that the Undertaker was playing on me. Little did I know that there was more happening to me then I was ready to accept.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw!" said Jerry Lawler that following Monday. The Undertaker and I had just arrived in an arena in Las Vegas for the show. He had me dressed in a strapless deep purple dress that stopped mid-thigh and was made of the softest cotton. I was also wearing heels that were at least 6 inches tall and all black. My hair was hanging in curls down my back and I wore light make-up.

He had me chained to a wall with my hands high above my head and tape over my mouth. He stood in front of the television set watching the replays from last week. They were showing a replay of the match I was involved in and the amazing super kick that Shawn gave the Undertaker after the match. I watched with a smirk as the Undertaker clenched his fists. The TV suddenly started to flicker and before I knew it the Undertaker himself was on the screen. I heard the crowd cheering upon seeing him there and I wondered what he was going to say.

"Shawn Michaels…you stuck your nose in business that wasn't yours….and for that you will pay. At WrestleMania 25…it will be me and you one on one."

The crowd erupted in a wave of excitement before the Undertaker smirked and said, "And the stakes are a little high on your end…right Meaghan?"

I clenched the chain as he turned around and walked towards me. He laughed as he reached out and gently touched my face. The crowd had mixed reactions upon seeing me chained to that wall and shaking in fear.

"If you defeat me at WrestleMania…I'll return her to you that very night…unharmed and with her soul intact. But…if I beat you…her soul…belongs…to _me_." He said before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and the TV cut back to the ring. I glanced at him in horror as he reached out and removed the tape from my face.

"You're fucking crazy!" I screamed.

He laughed, "Not as crazy as Shawn is my dear. He'll take this match knowing you're in complete danger of losing your soul."

"Oh yea? And what happens when I lose my soul huh?" I said. "Does my body die? Do I become a shell of my former self?"

"You'll become what you've always been destined to become…now…stay here and be a good girl while I go handle some business."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh nice…you act as if I can go anywhere with these infernal chains on my wrists."

He laughed, "Still a smart ass I see. Looks like I'll have to start teaching you a lesson in manners next little girl."

"I'd like to see you try." I said.

He narrowed his eyes and went to put the tape back over my lips, but I bit him and then kicked him in the groin. When he fell to his knees, I kicked him in his skull, knocking him out cold.

"HELP! HELP ME SOMEBODY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I shook the chains that held me. I kept up the noise until I felt the pipe that the chain was attached to begin to shake loose from the ceiling. I held on tight to the chain and hopped up so I could hang from the ceiling. Soon enough, the pipe came loose and I was free to run. I slipped the pipe from the chain and headed for the door. The Undertaker began to move as I got near the door, but I didn't stop to watch him get up. I threw open the door and dashed out into the hall, not once looking back. I kept running until I found the men's locker room where I luckily found Hunter standing outside of it.

"Hunter!" I screamed as I got near him.

He turned around and instant relief flooded his face. "Meg! Oh my God I'm so glad your safe!"

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him, "I'm not safe just yet. I've got to hide from the Undertaker,"

"No problem, I'll take you to my dressing room." He said as he took my hand and led me down the hall. After a couple turns we made it to a private dressing room where Hunter helped me get the chains off of my wrists. I was so relieved to be with him that I kept hugging him every chance I got.

"Man you're really touchy feely tonight…what did the Undertaker do to you?" he asked.

I shook my head as I thought about the terrible pain I was in a few nights ago. "I'm not too sure actually…all I know is that man is extremely dangerous and his powers are very real."

"I'm glad someone else finally sees that." He said as he looked me up and down. "You look beautiful by the way."

I smiled at him, "Thanks…what's Shawn been up to?"

He chuckled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." I said.

Hunter looked into my eyes and then dropped his gaze back to his lap. He's been acting as if he knew you were going to be kidnapped really…almost as if he had it set up."

"But why would he do that?" I asked.

"To make this plot look as real as possible of course, but he has no right putting you in that type of danger." He said as he grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it.

I smiled at his emotion never had I seen something like this before. My heart began to beat slightly quick as he looked into my eyes. Then without warning, he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. Before he could pull away, my arms were around his neck, pulling him back down for a kiss. The moment our lips touched, my body lit up like a burning candle and I saw the Undertaker stomping through the halls, kicking in doors, looking for me with rage in his eyes. I gasped and pushed Hunter away from me.

"We can't Hunter…he's coming after me!" I told him.

"How do you know that?" he asked me as I got up and looked for a place to hide.

I found a loose vent cover and pulled it off before looking back at him and saying, "I just know."

"Well don't hide there Meg, let me take you out of the building." He said.

"We don't have time for that! He'll see me in the hall for sure." I said before taking off my shoes and climbing in the vent. "Just hide those shoes and cover the vent. I'll be fine."

He nodded and did as I asked, hiding the shoes in his overnight bag. I moved deep into the vent hoping to God that he wouldn't find me…but boy did he surprise me. I closed my eyes and saw a vision of him going into another locker room. Everything suddenly went black for a moment and then I saw him looking directly at my back. I popped my eyes open with a gasp thinking I could crawl back out of the vent and be safe, but he quickly grabbed the back of my hair.

"AHHHHHH Hunter!" I screamed before I was pulled into complete darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! LET ME GO!" I screamed as the Undertaker dragged me through his liar by my hair. I felt like a four year old child who was throwing a tantrum and he was the angry parent who was about to punish me.

"You know…I don't take to kindly to women who lash out the way you do." He said as he pulled me into a room and sealed the door. When he released my hair, I crawled over to the nearest window and began pounding on it while screaming for help. Just a few seconds later, I was snatched by my hair again and dragged to the middle of the room. The Undertaker forced me to my knees and tossed my head back so I could look him in the eyes. I had tears in my own eyes as he lifted his hand to strike me. However, when his angry eyes met my fearful ones, he froze and his entire body relaxed.

I shivered in fear as I waited for him to hit me, but the punishment never came. He sighed and released me with a jerk. I fell onto my butt while still looking up at him. He stared at me for a few moments before starting to pace around the room. Tears still fell from my eyes silently as I thought about Hunter and how worried he must have been about me.

"GET HIM OUT YOUR MIND." The Undertaker snapped at me.

I glared at him and then stood to my feet. "How did you know I was thinking about Hunter?"

He glanced at me with a blank stare. "I thought you might have figured it out by now…you and I are connected Meaghan and will be until the time is right."

I sighed. "So…that's how you knew where I was."

"I knew where you were when you first left the room! You belong to me Meaghan and if you ever in your life try to escape me again-"

"-What? What are you going to do?" I asked. "You gonna beat me to death?"

"I just might." He snapped.

I sniffled and tossed my hair over my shoulder. "Oh yeah? Well what stopped you this time?"

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth angrily. "That doesn't matter…just know that I won't be stopping myself if it happens again!"

I folded my arms and rolled my eyes, "Fine."

"Your boyfriend accepted the terms of the match and you will stay with me until that night." He told me as he approached me. "And once I defeat him…you will find out why I am the most dangerous man in the WWE."

I stared into his eyes wanting nothing more than to kick him in his skull again but I knew that would only make things worse for me. He grabbed my arm and walked me to the nearby fireplace, where he took me to my bedroom.

"Change your clothes and go to sleep. You've had a long night." He told me in an almost calm tone.

"Can I take a bath first….please?" I asked.

He looked at me for a moment and then nodded his head. That night as I sat in the tub, all I could think about was Shawn and this upcoming match for WrestleMania. I wondered if he was really playing it cool because he knew I would be safe….or was he doing this for himself. Whatever the reason, I was truly in danger with this man and only he could save me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I was completely silent over the next few days. The Undertaker consistently checked up on me but I was always sitting on the bed staring off into space. I thought the silence between us would continue forever until the night of Smackdown. He had to be on the show for a match and he refused to leave me in his lair alone.

He got me dressed in a form fitting black dress that was short like my other dresses but it had spaghetti straps and sparkles all over it. I stood in front of the mirror in his dressing room and applied my ruby red lipstick with a devious look on my face. I wanted this match to hurry up and happen so I could get away from this monster. Unfortunately we had some type of connection that I couldn't really figure out and it was keeping me from escaping him.

I took a deep breath and adjusted my hair over my left shoulder just as the Deadman stepped out of the bathroom behind me. I was taken aback by his half naked form as he held onto the white towel that was wrapped around his waist. He glanced at me for a moment, smirking when my heart skipped a beat and my cheeks began to burn from embarrassment. I simply turned my head away and began staring at my high heel shoes that were sitting under the bench.

Once he returned to the bathroom, I walked over to the bench and started slipping on my heels. Just a couple seconds later the Undertaker reappeared wearing his in-ring gear. I crossed my legs and rubbed my legs, not looking in his direction.

"You have a lot on your mind…" he said.

I dropped my gaze to my legs and sighed, "You would if you were in my shoes."

"Perhaps…" he said as he stepped towards me. "…but I would also do things to make my stay easier like convincing myself that the Undertaker will defeat Shawn at WrestleMania."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, not really wanting to get into an argument with him at that time. He took a deep breath and got down on one knee in front of me. I kept my face turned away from him, feeling my eyes beginning to water.

"You'll warm up to me someday I know it. You may think things are hard right now…but after this year, things will be even harder than you want it to be."

A tear fell from my eye and I quickly wiped it away. "Please stop…I don't want to talk about this."

He tilted his head to the side and smirked, "Fighting me won't help…"

I tightened my arms around me as he got up and walked to his locker. He rummaged around in it until he found a pair of handcuffs.

"Come…it's time for my match." He said before handcuffing one end to his wrist and the other to mine. I stood up and walked out the door with him, careful not to make any eye contact with any of the other wrestlers or divas. When we got down to the ring, he removed the handcuff from his wrist and placed it on the middle rope closest to the commentator table. He then looked into my eyes and told me, "What happens to the Miz will only be a piece of what you'll see happen to Shawn."

I glared at him as he got back in the ring and the Miz made his way out to start the match. I watched in horror as the Undertaker pretty much decimated him and toyed with him when he was clearly able to win the match. I had no idea how Shawn could face him and win all these years but I still had faith him. When the Undertaker dropped The Miz on his head using his tombstone piledriver, he looked over at me as the referee counted, 1,2,3.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance as he went to get up to come get me. He only took a few steps before the lights went off. I looked around in complete darkness wondering what was happening. Suddenly something was placed over my head and my wrist was yanked from the handcuffs, breaking the chain completely. I was then hoisted onto someone's shoulder and carried off from the ring.

"W-what is this? What's going on?" I asked as the person broke into a run.

"I'll explain everything in a moment just relax Meg." Hunter said.

My heart raced with excitement when I heard his voice. I was so happy that he was there to rescue me yet again, only this time I hoped that the Undertaker wouldn't find me. I felt Hunter slowing down before hearing a van door open. He laid me down and instructed me not to take off the blindfold until I was told to. I nodded my head before he shut the door and then hopped in the front seat. The van peeled off away from the arena so fast that I fell over and hit someone's knee.

"Hey man, hurry up and give her that stuff you were telling me about." Hunter said.

"I will as soon as you slow this damn van down. We can't risk her spilling it everywhere." Said the deep and creepy voice of Kane.

When Hunter slowed down, Kane got down beside me and placed a cup in my hand. "Drink this Meg…"

"Why?" I asked. "What is it?"

"I don't have time to explain. If you don't drink it my brother will find you shortly." He said. "Now do as I say and drink it."

I hesitated at first wondering what I could be drinking but then I started to see flashes of the Undertaker ripping through the arena trying to find me. I brought the cup to my lips and swallowed down a thick liquid that tasted like hot saltwater. The visions of the Undertaker soon faded and my body began to feel warm like it did when I became cursed with the Undertaker's blood.

I screamed and dropped the cup, feeling the burning sensation begin to take over my body again. My skin sweated like a soaked rag as my stomach began to churn. Soon I got on my knees and threw up all over the floor. As soon as I did, my body grew cool and no longer burned like hell.

Kane then took the blindfold off of my head and said, "It's done."

I looked at him with confusion wondering what he was talking about but then I felt extremely weak and tired. Before I could lay down in my own vomit, Kane scooped me up into his arms and pulled me to the side of the van. "Rest here, we'll explain more once you wake again."

I nodded and laid down as he told me to, still wondering why he was involved with this and if he knew that his brother would kill him for this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

We were still on the road when I opened my eyes again. There was a thick blanket over my body to keep me warm and my shoes had been taken off. I also felt a warm arm wrapped around my waist, pushing me close against a warm frame. I thought it was Hunter for a second until I looked down and saw a tattoo on one of his fingers.

"Shawn?" I whispered as I turned over and looked into his eyes.

He cracked a smile and then kissed my forehead. "Hello angel."

"But where-"

"Shh, you still need rest Meaghan." Kane spoke up. "We'll be at our destination soon."

I nodded and laid my head back down, this time closer to Shawn. He seemed hesitant to touch me again but once I closed my eyes he rested his arm around me. I slept for another half hour or so before we reached a beautiful farm house that had acres of land all around it. I sat up to get a better look and was amazed when I saw three horses walking around. One was black, one white, and the last one light brown.

"You like horses?" Kane asked.

Hunter chuckled, "Are you kidding me, they are her favorite animal."

Shawn raised his eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

I looked over my shoulder at him with a look of confusion. "How could you not know that about me?"

He sighed, "Well Meg…honestly…I haven't paid much attention to you as my friend….or my girlfriend."

I turned away from him and then sat down beside him. "What has gotten into you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "I like you Meg…but I guess I'm just now seeing that I've only loved what you can do for me."

"So what are you saying? You want to be friends?" I asked

He sighed, "Yeah…if that's alright with you."

I smiled and hugged him. "That's perfectly fine with me."

"Besides…we all know that Hunter is and always has been the better man between us." Shawn said as he pulled away.

Hunter parked the van in front of the house and looked over his shoulder, "You serious man?"

"Of course, you actually love her and I was just toying with her feelings." He said.

Hunter nodded and hopped out of the van. Shawn glanced at me with a smile, "Be happy Meg…but I still need you as my manager."

"Of course," I said. "Can't make it to the big one without me."

"And I wouldn't go without you." He said.

I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders once that conversation was over. I always knew Shawn and I wouldn't make it too far, but I never expected him to break up with me in front of Kane and Hunter. It was a bold move indeed, but I was happy that he was man enough to pull it off.

"This place is beautiful," I said when we got inside.

"Thanks," Kane said. "I've lived here for several years now and my brother has yet to find me."

I glanced into the spacious living room before asking, "So…what exactly did you give me in the van?"

"It was an antidote to the curse that my brother placed on your mind, your body, and your soul. What he did to you made him constantly aware of your whereabouts and made it easy for him to find you when he felt like it." He told me. "This place we are in doesn't exactly show up on his radar."

I chuckled, "Wow…what are you guys anyway? Clearly you're not just WWE wrestlers."

He nodded and paced into his kitchen. "We are exactly what you think we are…demons from another world. My brother is the most powerful and evil demon out of us two."

"So how are you able to stay hidden from him?" I asked.

"It's tough, but I manage. The Undertaker has control over those who fear him…and if you would have kept that state of mind he wouldn't have found you hiding when you escaped from him the first time."

I dropped my gaze. "I couldn't help but be scared. I could feel his anger as he kicked down doors looking for me…I never once thought he could just sense my fear and find me."

Kane started laughing, "I wasn't referring to _your _fear…I was talking to Hunter."

Hunter raised his eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about? I don't fear the Undertaker."

"I never said you feared him, I was only talking about how afraid you were when you realized he was coming for Meaghan. You constantly fear losing her especially to a man like him."

Hunter chuckled, "I could never truly lose her to him. He's a demon and she would never willingly give herself to a demon."

Kane smiled and then glanced at me. "Is he right Meg? Would you ever give yourself up to my brother?"

"The Undertaker couldn't have someone like me by his side." I said.

He narrowed his eyes and walked over to me, "Even if someone's life depended on it?"

I hesitated to answer that question, "Maybe."

"Then he has a little power over you. You're in for a very long journey Meaghan and I suggest you prepare yourself for it. If I know my brother, he won't stop this until he has her. Whether you guys like it or not…this girl is marked now."

Hunter walked up to me and took my hand, "She may be marked, but I'm not letting him get to her that easy."

"I'm glad you're willing to fight for her." Shawn said. "I'll be there to back you every step of the way. First I've got to defeat him at WrestleMania."

"And you will." I said with a smile. "He's never beaten you in competition before so…you've got that much over him."

Kane laughed, "Silly girl, Shawn may have many victories over my brother…but when it comes to WrestleMania, he can't be touched."

Shawn chuckled. "That doesn't bother me, all I know is that man harmed my manager and good friend, and I refuse to let that go unpunished. At WrestleMania 25, his streak, his legacy, his career comes to an end."

Kane nodded, "I believe in you."

"Good." Shawn said before turning around to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He looked back at me, "I've got some mind games of my own to play…he's messed with you enough now it's my turn to mess with him."

I loved the new confidence I was seeing in Shawn. It gave me a sense of hope to know that he was ready to take on the Demon of Death Valley.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Come on I'll show you to your room." Hunter said as he reached for my hand.

I smiled at him before looking back at Kane, "Thanks again for your help."

"No problem…like Shawn said, my brother has terrorized you enough. He should be focused on Shawn and not an innocent woman like yourself."

I nodded and watched as he walked out of the room and out the front door. Hunter touched my shoulder making me turn back around to face him. I took his hand and together we walked down the hall and up a flight of steps to the second floor. Kane's house was outrageously beautiful. At the top of the steps was an open area with two lounge chairs near the banister and a nightstand between the two of them.

"How long do you think I'll have to stay here?" I asked Hunter as he stopped at the first door on the right.

He sighed and opened the door, "Up until the night of WrestleMania. I want to make sure you're safe."

"So about a week then…" I said. "What do you think Shawn is going to do on Smackdown?"

He took my hand and walked me into the room. It was a breathtaking sight, almost gorgeous enough for a princess to live in. I walked to the balcony and opened the doors, letting the moonlight inside. Hunter shut the door and came over to where I was. The wind was blowing gently through my hair as I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I could truly feel that the deadly spell that was once inside of me was gone without a trace.

"You ok?" Hunter asked as he gently touched my shoulders.

I opened my eyes with a gentle smile, "Yes. The Undertaker is really out of my system."

"That was the plan. I'm glad it worked." He said as his hands slowly moved down my arms and onto my hips.

"Hunter…I don't think we should get into a relationship right now." I said.

He leaned his head down next to my ear and asked. "Why not? You heard Shawn, I'm the better man for you."

I chuckled and turned around to face him. "And he was right."

"So what's stopping you from letting this happen?" he asked. "We both know we want each other."

I dropped my eyes from his face thinking about everything that happened to Shawn once we started dating. Although we didn't date long, he had taken me through so many emotions that I couldn't really explain. Hunter gently grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes. I could feel my heart begin to pound as my eyes moved from his eyes to his lips. As bad as I wanted to kiss him, the situation I was in was telling me that now wasn't the time or the place to do so.

"I-I'm really tired…" I whispered, "We should get some sleep."

He dropped his gaze in defeat but grabbed my arm as I tried to step past him. I turned back around and was caught in one of the most demanding kisses I have ever received. He backed me into a corner and continued kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, completely submitting to him. He grabbed my thighs and lifted me up before taking me to the bed. As soon as he laid me down, he took off my shoes and then turned me over so he could unzip my dress. As it opened up, he ran his hand down my back, feeling my soft skin. I got on my knees so he could pull it to my waist and then rolled onto my back so he could finish pulling it off. He pulled off his shirt and bent down to recapture my lips. As he kissed me, I could feel the bulge between his legs rubbing against my thin panties. I gasped as he kissed my cheek and began moving his hips between my legs, teasing my sensitive spot.

He kissed me deeply, biting my bottom lip before backing up and pulling off my panties. I bit my lip as he tossed my panties to the floor and then unbuckled his belt.

"I've been waiting forever to do this Meg." He said as he pulled the rest of his clothes off. I laid there nervous as hell but very much ready for him. When he climbed back on top of me, I couldn't help but pull him down for another kiss. As he slowly pulled his lips from mine, his penis slowly filled me up, making me gasp with surprise. He kissed my lips hungrily, gingerly moving his hips back and forth and sending chills up my spine.

I moaned and rubbed his back as his muscular thighs gently pressed my legs further apart giving him more room to plunge deeper inside of me.

"_Hunter…" _I moaned before he kissed me passionately. _"Oh Hunter…"_

The feeling I was getting from him was nothing I had ever felt before. When our eyes locked on one another once again I saw something in Hunter's eyes that I never once saw in Shawn's….his undying love for me. As we tangled ourselves in the sheets, sharing more than our bodies, tears of joy fell from my eyes while cries of passion filled the room. I loved Hunter and no one was going to tear me away from him….not even the Undertaker himself.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The very next morning, I found myself waking up with a huge smile on my face. I rolled over expecting to see Hunter laying next to me, but instead there was a ruby red rose laying on his pillow with a note laying underneath it. I pressed the sheets against my chest and sat up to retrieve the note. As I was picking it up, I noticed that there were long black strands of hair on the pillow. I looked at my own hair but it was brown in color and I knew Hunter's hair wasn't that color. I decided to ignore it and read the note I was given.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I had to get packed for my flight later on tonight. I want to make sure that Shawn doesn't go too far in his efforts to upset the Undertaker. Anyways…I love you and please remain in the house and do me a favor…don't watch Smackdown. Hunter."

I sighed with a smile but then frowned as I wondered why he didn't want me to watch the show Friday night. On top of that, I was about to be in the house alone with Kane for a few days. Then again, Kane did mention that there was a protective shield around his place so I guess I was safe for the time being. I ran my hand through my hair one good time before getting out of bed. As I stood up from the bed, there was a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I groaned in discomfort as the pain worsened for a moment and then seemed to vanish all together. I rubbed the area a few times and then got up to get a robe from the closet.

When I was on my way to the bathroom, I felt the pain again, only this time it brought me to my knees in the hallway. The pain was almost similar to the burning pain the Undertaker made me suffer but it was all focused in one area. When the pain ceased once again, I took a deep breath and continued my walk to the bathroom. I kept feeling the pain periodically throughout the day and soon it came with headaches and dizziness. I tried to eat something, but that too made the pain worse.

I ended up calling Hunter around 8 but I didn't get a reply. So instead I called one of my best friends.

"Hey Steph." I said when she answered.

"Meaghan? Oh my God where are you girl?" she asked.

I sighed, "I can't really say but…I was wondering if you've seen Hunter or Kane at all."

"I have seen Kane wandering around the hotel but I haven't seen Hunter at all." She said.

"That's odd." I said as I placed my bowl in the sink and then groaned in pain once again.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Um yeah I guess…I've been in a lot of pain since I woke up this morning." I told her.

She chuckled, "Oooohh what exactly did you do last night?"

I giggled, "that's none of your concern Stephanie…"

"I knew you were a bad girl." She said. "No woman could be as pretty as you are and not do things like that on the side. I bet you gave Shawn a run for his money."

I took a seat at the kitchen table and laughed, "Actually…it wasn't Shawn. He and I broke up yesterday."

"Oh wow. Well I bet whoever got between those legs probably was a little rough. Maybe you should see a doctor."

I looked out the window, "If I knew how to get out of here I would."

"Wow, I'm actually surprised you're able to call me. I thought for sure that the Undertaker had you locked in his clutches."

I raised my eyebrow, "Well didn't you watch Raw on Monday? I was saved from him remember?"

"Uh actually when the lights came back on, you were gone and so was the Undertaker. Hunter was left in the middle of the ring." She said.

I felt my heart drop at the sound of that. My heart skipped a beat when I heard the front door open and Kane stepped in the house.

"Um Steph I've got to go." I said.

"Well wait, you just called," she said in a disappointing tone.

I sighed, "I know and I promise to call you again."

"Ok good because we have some catching up to do." She said.

I giggled and said good-bye as Kane walked into the kitchen. "Hey."

"Hey." I said with grunt as the pain returned.

"You alright? You look pale Meg." He said in an almost alarming tone of voice.

I nodded, "I think so…I've been in a lot of pain all day."

He raised his eyebrow and then sat down in front of me. "Maybe Hunter was too rough on you."

I shook my head, "No he wasn't at all. I was fine at first when I woke up but-"

"-you've been in pain since you got up right?" he asked.

I nodded my head, "Yeah…do you know something I don't know?"

He looked away for a moment and then got up and went upstairs. I waited patiently in the kitchen wondering why he seemed a little uneasy all of the sudden.

"Kane….is something wrong?" I asked him when he returned to the room.

"When you two were making love…did you happen to run your fingers through his hair several times or so?"

I nodded, "Yes…what's going on?"

He started pacing back and forth across the kitchen, "No no no…he couldn't have…he wouldn't have…"

"Kane! Tell me what's going on?" I asked.

He stopped pacing and grabbed his head before taking a deep breath and saying, "I…I think there's a possibility that Hunter isn't himself…"

"Kane, Stephanie told me that Hunter was still in the ring the night you guys brought me here…is that true?"

"I don't know…I was in the van waiting on him and Shawn to bring you out. Damn it why didn't I notice it before!" he shouted. "We have to go…I have to get you out of here."

"But why?" I asked as he picked me up in his arms and carried me out to his car. "Kane wait, this is crazy!"

"No what's crazy is how I didn't even realize that my own brother was able to fool us so easily! Now you're more connected to him than you could ever imagine." He said as he shut the door and walked to the other side. The moment he touched the handle he was struck in the face by a huge fist. I screamed as he fell to the ground and the man that I thought was Hunter, stepped up to the window and looked at me. He cracked a wicked smile before his appearance began to change. His dirty blonde hair was turning black, his height was growing a few inches and his clothes were becoming dark and demon like.

Before he could fully change, I hopped out of the car and ran back inside, locking the door behind me. He came up to the door and started banging on it ferociously.

"Open the door lover!" he yelled. "You've got no place to hide now!"

I sat on the steps and cried my eyes out as the pain returned to my body. I wasn't able to get up when he kicked the door down and stood over me. I looked up at him with tearful eyes realizing that only the night before…I made the biggest mistake of my life.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" I asked him as fresh tears fell from my eyes. He laughed darkly, filling the house with evil.

"As I told you before," he started as he knelt down on one knee. "I plan to break you down until there's nothing left but a scared child. And after last night…I believe I've won."

I gritted my teeth, "I hope Shawn humiliates you at WrestleMania! You don't deserve to win!"

"Don't be so upset my love…after last night you should be hoping that I win." He said. "It'll be because of me that your life will begin to get better."

I shook my head, "Lies."

"Believe what you want…but believe me when I tell you…I will defeat Shawn on Sunday and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

I dropped my gaze and cried more as pain was once again filling my lower abdomen. I held onto it and groaned through my tears before he scooped me up into his arms and carried me from the house. I didn't even bother to question him since I figured we were heading to his lair. I just laid there in his arms sobbing as everything that happened to me replayed in my mind. I couldn't believe he once again got one over on me and he used my emotions against me to do it.

Was he going to defeat Shawn? Did Shawn have it in him to take out such a monster like this…When we made it outside, he held on to me tightly and then lifted us in the air. I had never flown like this before and to be honest it was quite relaxing.

"Sleep…" he whispered and instantly, my eyes snapped closed and my body fell limp in his arms. As I slumbered peacefully, my memories began to play as a dream. As each one flashed by, I saw something different about myself. I had gone from an innocent sweet young woman to a grown, sophisticated lady. Before I woke up I saw a vision of myself in the future. I was walking up a flight of steps in a house I didn't recognize. When I reached to top I walked to a pink door that had the name "Annabelle" written on the door.

The name brought joy to my heart but I had never heard it before. I reached for the knob and opened the door to the room. Inside was a beautiful room set up for a little girl. There were toys huddled in one corner and a large dollhouse in another. Near the window was a little coloring table, at which, a little girl was sitting. She had long wavy black hair like mine and the greenest eyes I had ever seen. Her skin was a shade lighter than mine and she wore a pretty light blue dress with white polka dots on it. When she looked up at me, a smile etched on her face and she got up from the table in excitement.

"Hi mommy," she said. "Do you like my room?"

I looked at the child for a moment knowing I had never seen her before, but feeling a strange connection to her.

"I'm sorry I'm hurting you mommy, I had to make my room pretty." She told me.

I glanced around the room wondering how she could have done this by herself. She had to be at least 4 years old.

"it is pretty honey…" I told her. "Are you done making it?"

She nodded, "I am now….I can't wait until we're together. Me, you, and daddy."

I gasped and touched my belly before being pulled out of the dream by a doctor. "Hello there Miss Johnson…how are you feeling?"

I rubbed my forehead and sat up in bed. "Ok I guess….where am I?"

"You're at the hospital in San Antonio, your friends are coming to get you." He told me.

I nodded and glanced at the clock. It was 7 in the morning and it felt more like midnight. "How did I get here?"

"You were found wondering around in the parking lot two weeks ago…do you remember anything at all?" he asked in an almost concerned tone of voice.

I raked my hand through my hair, "Not really…you said…two weeks ago?"

"Yes ma'am I did..."

"What's today?" I asked in a panicky voice.

"Saturday March 30th." He answered. "What's the last date you remember?"

I shook my head, "I don't know…"

"Well maybe your friends can help you out when they get here. They said they've been worried sick about you and they should be in your current state."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Current state? What are you talking about?"

"According to my charts, you're about two weeks into your pregnancy." He said.

I gasped, "T-two weeks? Are you sure?"

"Very positive…is everything alright?" he asked.

I wiped tears from my eyes and nodded, "Yeah everything is fine."

"Ok well I'll leave you to get dressed and then I'll return when your friends have arrived." He said.

I nodded and watched him leave the room. I was unsure of how to feel or what to think. One thing was for certain…the Undertaker had most definitely broken me in every way possible. I felt like an empty shell of a person no longer the strong, courageous woman that I wanted to be. He had won this war…but little did I know that something deep inside of me was being created from the broken pieces…


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I sat on my hospital bed fully dressed, waiting for the arrival of my friends. It was silent in the room as I sat there with my arms at my sides, and my legs hanging off the side of the bed. My hands were clutching the side of the mattress and my hair was hanging over half of my face. I stared off into space with a blank stare, no emotion whatsoever. Nothing was on my mind except getting out of that hospital so I could travel to Houston, Texas for the biggest match in WrestleMania history. I didn't know who was going to win, but something inside my heart screamed the name I did not wish to hear.

"Meg? Meaghan can you hear me?"

I hardly noticed the entrance of Hunter and Stephanie as they walked into the room to get me. Stephanie looked at me with eyes full of worry before glancing at Hunter.

"Is she alright?" she asked. "She seems so…lost…"

Hunter sighed and gently touched my arm. I nearly cried feeling his touch; it was way different from the Undertaker's possessive touch. How could I not notice? I had known Hunter for so long now and there I was falling for a trick that the Undertaker set.

"Come on Meg, let's go. Shawn is wrestling tomorrow and he really needs you there." He said.

I didn't budge from that spot. Instead I kept staring off into space still thinking about how stupid I felt. I could barely look Hunter in the eye without feeling the need to breakdown.

"Meg," Hunter said as he stood in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Kane told me about what the Undertaker did to you…I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

I looked up at him and said, "How could you have been there? You weren't aware of where we were…"

"That doesn't stop me from feeling bad Meg. Look, after WrestleMania I want you to come live with me." He said. "You don't need to be alone."

I didn't answer him, instead I got up from the bed and hugged him tightly.

"It's going to be alright Meg." He said.

"No it won't….I'm having his child…and I'll never be able to escape him." I whispered.

Hunter sighed and began walking me out of the room with Steph close by. I didn't want to go watch this match but I knew Shawn needed my support. Unfortunatlely….that following day I watched my best friend go toe to toe with the man who tortured my mind, body, and soul for weeks. He was putting up a good fight, showing off his signature moves and countering all of the Undertaker's deadly moves. I almost thought he was going to win and put and end to this nightmare…but I was wrong. End the end I watched Shawn get dropped on his head and pinned 1…2…3. It was over….

When the Undertaker got down on one knee as he always I grabbed Hunter's cell phone, called a cab, and then exited the building in silence. No one saw me leave and that's the way I wanted it. I smashed my own cell phone once I got outside, hopped in the cab once it arrived, and asked the driver to take me to the airport. I had to get away from these people…this life…I had a baby coming in 9 months and I wanted it to just be me and her. On top of that…I had some revenge to plot. I wasn't sure when my plan would be executed but I did know that it would happen when the Undertaker least expected it.


End file.
